Dragon Shego
by Demonhedgehog
Summary: What if Shego's comet powers were more powerful than we originally thought? What if her true capabilities were simply waiting for her 25th birthday? With a title like this, no prizes for guessing what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

What if Shego's comet powers were more powerful than we originally thought? What if her true capabilities were simply waiting for her 25th birthday? Kigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Shego; if I did I would never have cancelled it. Also, there would be kigo

_Beep beep be-beep!_

Kim Possible- high school teenager and world renowned hero- looked up from the ridiculously large amount of homework on the desk in her room and switched on the small beeping device.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked with an almost-too-cheerful tone. The boy in the screen of her kimmunicator gave her a knowing look.

"Let me guess, doing homework?" The 10 year old genius eyed the mountain of paper behind her. An exasperated sigh and a nod confirmed his suspicions. "In that case, good news. Drakken and Shego have stolen a huge generator from a lab not too far from Middleton. Thankfully, the scientists put a tracer on it and I was able to track them to a mountain in the Arctic Circle. Your ride will meet you at the Middleton airport in 30 minutes."

"Did you call Ron?"

"He's already there."

"Thanks Wade, I'm on my way." With this, Kim hung up and started pulling on her mission gear, a huge grin on her face. After hours of algebra a good fight with Shego was just what she needed to work out her frustration. She would never admit it to the green-skinned villainess, but Kim really enjoyed their fights and the banter that came with them.

* * *

Shego glanced at the clock on the wall of Drakken's latest lair ('lair' was a generous term; it was merely a cave on the side of a mountain). 6pm. Only another few minutes until she hit 25. Her idiot brothers had already sent her a happy birthday email, mercifully deciding **not** to make a huge fuss like they usually do. It was just as well too, or Drakken would have found out her birthday was today and insisted on a celebration. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"SHEGO!" _Speak of the dumbass… _"KIM POSSIBLE IS HEADING UP THE MOUNTAIN!" The mad scientist was a blue blur, making last minute adjustments to his machine. If Shego remembered correctly, it was some sort of massive heater that he would use to melt the ice caps and flood the world. It was frustrating to have to listen to Drakken rant about EVERY SINGLE PLAN HE MADE.

"Relax, Dr D. As usual, I got it." The raven-haired woman made to stand up when a wave of dizziness suddenly washed over her. _Whoa…_ Shego shook her head to clear the fog and walked over to the entrance to the lair. _Can't afford to faint now, no way am I missing out on a fight with Kimmie. _She smirked at the sight of red hair peaking over the cliff ledge.

* * *

Kim pulled herself up onto the ledge, silent and graceful as a ninja. A panting Ron flopped loudly onto the ground beside her. It didn't take long for Drakken to make his presence known.

"You are too late, Kim Possible and….. Buffoon…"

"It's RON! Ron Stoppable! How is that hard to remember?" The blonde boy yelled futilely. It was unlikely Drakken would ever get his name right. "And I'm not a buffoon…"

Kim was paying no attention to this exchange, instead scanning the area for her true opponent. Said opponent was currently crouched on top of a pile of crates to the left of the cave entrance. Soundlessly Shego dropped to the floor and sidled up behind the unsuspecting redhead.

"Hi Kimmie" Kim heard a voice purr in her ear. _I WILL figure out how she keeps sneaking up on me, even if it kills me!_ Instinctively she whirled around and thrust out a fist, which was quickly caught in a black gloved hand. Shego immediately noted the light blush on the younger girl's face. She found it oddly pleasing that she had that effect on her Princess. _MY Princess? Where did THAT come from?_

The girl in question was inwardly berating herself, feeling her blush intensify at the feeling of her hand in Shego's own. _BAD KIM! You are not attracted to Shego! Even if her breath felt so good on my neck… NO!_ Shaking away such confusing thoughts, Kim swung out her leg to trip Shego up.

Shego ended her own internal debate just in time to jump over Kim's leg and counter with a blow to the gut. Kim grunted and gave Shego a roundhouse kick to her side, knocking her briefly onto the floor. Shego quickly leapt back to her feet and her hands surrounded themselves with glowing green energy.

_That's odd,_ Kim thought. _The fight's barely begun, why would she bring out the plasma so early?_

In truth Shego was just as surprised as Kim was. It was as if she suddenly had too much energy and it was starting to leak out. What's more, her earlier headache had returned. Still, she shrugged it off, turned down the heat of her plasma (she was fine trading blows, but she didn't **really** want to hurt Kimmie) and resumed the fight.

About 2 minutes later Kim finally asked the question nagging at the back of her mind. "Are you ok Shego?" She had noticed the thief's moves were more sluggish than normal and her hands were occasionally flaring up only to die down again seconds later.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Shego murmured out through the pain in her head. It felt like the mother of all hangovers plus being hit with a bus. She could barely control her plasma anymore. Unfortunately the level of concentration needed to hold back her power and answer Kim caused her legs to give out from beneath her. She expected to hit the ground hard, but instead found herself caught by a cool (to her anyway) pair of arms and gently lowered to the floor.

Kim was getting increasingly worried about Shego, the villainess was shaking violently, letting out a whimper every now and then and heat was rolling off her in waves. One arm around Shego's shoulders, Kim used her free hand to pull her kimmunicator out of her pocket and speed dial Wade.

"What's up, Kim?" The boy sat, as always, at his computer, ready to help Kim out.

"Wade, can you scan Shego for me? Something's wrong with her and I don't know what."

"Alright, point the kimmunicator at her." Wade was somewhat confused as to why they were helping the bad guy, but the desperate look in Kim's eyes told him not to argue. The data from Shego's scan popped up on his computer screen and his eyes bugged out of his head.

Kim did not like that look on his face. "What is it?"

"Shego's cells seem to be mutating. Her internal organs, her bone structure… they're all shifting. That's why she's giving off so much heat; her body is using a lot of energy doing this." A groan from Shego stopped him from elaborating.

"K-Kimmie… get back… you'll get burnt…"

"Shego?"

"NOW!" Kim complied and as soon as she was at least 3 metres away Shego stopped trying to contain herself.

Kim's eyed widened at the sight of Shego screaming and surrounding herself with green flame. Even Ron and Drakken stopped their slap-fight to gawk, Rufus sticking his head out of Ron's pocket. Black claws broke through her gloves and boots as slender black horns grew out of her head. Two huge blood-smeared wings burst from her back, spikes on their tips. Her face lengthened into a snout and her screams turned into roars which showed off her deadly sharp teeth. A tail tore through her catsuit as well. Shego soon began to grow, shredding what remained of her uniform to reveal emerald green scales, until she was roughly the size of a very large horse.

As the green glow dissipated and the roaring ceased, Kim found herself unable to speak or do anything but stare. For where Shego once stood, there now stood a dragon.

* * *

Hello fellow kigo fans! This is my first fanfic, so please let me know if you like it or not. If you have any suggestions, tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! REVIEWS! *Smiles stupidly and stares at reviews for 10 minutes.* Indeed, having a relationship with a dragon would be hard, but I have a plan to get around that…

* * *

_Oww… that hurt…_ Shego blearily opened her eyes and heaved herself onto her feet. _What the hell was __**that**__?_ As her vision swam back into focus Shego became aware of 3 things:

Her senses were suddenly much sharper than normal. She could hear every heartbeat in the cave, smell their owners and see every particle of dust that floated across her face.

She somehow had a higher vantage point than before. She knew for a fact she was not this tall.

She was currently standing on FOUR legs.

That last point caused Shego to look down- and see her nice new claws. Her eyes bugged out at this and she looked helplessly at Kim, seeking an explanation.

Seeing the confusion in Shego's eyes prompted Kim to action. She slowly approached Shego, being sure not to startle the dragon, and reached out to pet her nose. Kim was surprised at the coolness of Shego's scales after being on fire moments ago.

Feeling Kim's hand run down her snout calmed Shego enough to ask "Pumpkin… what am I?" Thankfully her new mouth could form English words.

"I'm pretty sure you're a dragon."

Before they could further explore this new development Shego's ears picked up the sound of helicopter blades. _Don't be GJ, don't be GJ, don't be G- CRAP!_ The logo on the sides of the four helicopters was that of Global Justice. Shego tried to edge behind the stack of crates.

"Shego?" Kim was puzzled by the villainess's uncharacteristic cowering. "What is it?"

"Global Justice is coming. If they find me, I'm screwed. Especially like this." Shego and her brothers had been the subjects of multiple lab tests when they got their superpowers. Who knew what the government would do to a live dragon.

"GLOBAL JUSTICE?" This outburst came from Drakken. "I'm out of here!" The blue man leapt into his hovercraft, which was parked at the lair entrance. "Sorry Shego, but you can't fit in here. You'll have to meet up with me later." With that, he was gone.

_It'll take one huge pay check to make up for that._ Shego snarled at her retreating employer, and then turned her gaze to Kim. _Ah, well. If needs must and all that._ "Kimmie, I need you to get me out of here."

"And why would I do that?" Kim spent half her time trying to put Shego in jail; it seemed somewhat impractical helping her avoid it.

"Kim, they won't stop at arresting me. They'll give me to their scientists for their experiments. Like last time…" The last part of that sentence was barely whispered, but Kim heard her loud and clear. She felt sickened at the thought of anyone being treated like that, especially Shego. _A bit protective over our worst enemy, aren't we?_

Kim realised she had yet to give her an answer. "A-alright then, follow me."

Kim's stutter and slightly red face had not escaped the thief's keen eyes, but she kept silent about it. Kim was helping her; it would not be good to aggravate her. Still, Shego made a mental note to tease her about it later.

"KP! You coming or what?" Ron had apparently gotten over the shock of Dragon-Shego and was standing at the spot he and Kim had decided they should exit from. It was a sheer drop from the ledge, making it perfect for parachuting back down to

where their ride home waited.

Kim checked the straps on her pack and made her way over to Ron, Shego close behind. Then she realised a small flaw in the plan…

"How is Shego going to get down?"

"Huh? Shego?" Ron looked behind him and Kim to see the dragon inches from his back. "GYAH! Wait… don't tell me Shego's coming with us..." Shego snorted. _Nice one Stoppable, great thing to say when you're standing between me and a cliff._

"Ron, we can't just leave her here." Kim's voice booked no room for argument. "But I still don't see how this is going to work."

"Well, I've always got these." Shego stretched out her wings and gave them an experimental flap.

"I don't know… you've never used them before…"

"Don't have a lot of options here Kimmie. Let's just do this." Shego quickly jumped off the cliff before her nerves got the best of her. Kim and Ron followed a split second later.

When it was time to pull the open their parachutes Kim signalled Ron (a yanking motion with her arm) and once he had pulled his chute Kim pulled hers. Except, she didn't slow down. _What the- oh no I'm going to crash!_

Shego soon noticed Kim's plight, and also the cause of it. Jagged claw marks covered her parachute, claw marks that looked suspiciously like the scratches her catsuit gloves made… _Oops._ Shego reached out and grabbed Kim, pulling her tight against her body. She then frantically flapped her wings. _Come on… FLY DAMMIT!_

Kim felt Shego's forelegs tighten around her and shifted so she was facing the dragon's belly. She wrapped her arms and legs around Shego, feeling strangely secure in her embrace.

Shego was shocked and somewhat touched by Kim's display of blind trust. It made her all the more determined to save the hero. Stretching her wings out as far as they would go, she felt her descent slow to a smooth glide. From there it was simply a matter of angling her body so that she circled the landing point until she reached the ground. _HOW THE HELL DO I LAND?_

Kim found herself flipped over so she was on top of Shego before she felt a rather violent jolt. She removed her face from Shego's chest and saw that the villainess had put herself between Kim and the ground just before she landed.

"You ok Shego?" A nod was the reply. "Thank you."

Shego was sure that, if she were still human, she would be blushing as bad as Kim. "Anytime, Princess" she mumbled, still a bit dazed from the landing.

They were soon joined by Ron. "Hey Kim, are you ok? Shego must have damaged your chute."

Shego rolled her eyes. _Your concern for my wellbeing is touching._

Apparently Kim had the same thought. "I'm fine. Cut Shego some slack, she did save my life." She reluctantly slid off Shego so the dragon could get back on her feet. Shego did just that. _Is it weird that I miss having her on me? … Well __**that**__ sounded dirty…_

"By the way, thanks for getting me out of there Kimmie."

"No big, but what are you going to do now?"

"Not sure, but I know I'll have to stay in hiding for a while. Maybe indefinitely if this is permanent. Why do you ask?"

"Well you could hide out at my house if you want." Kim was quite nervous asking this of her arch foe, but more for fear of rejection than any fear of danger. "No one will look for you there." Ron al but about fainted at that.

Shego blinked in surprise at the unexpected offer. "Sure." She lowered her head to Kim's height. "Thanks, Kim" she added in a softer tone. Kim responded by petting Shego's head, drawing a low contented hum from the dragon's throat. _Aww! Shego looks so adorable! …Did I just think the words Shego and adorable in the same sentence? Meh, it's been a weird day._

"Kim? Ron? Is that you over there? Are you guys ready to… go?" The man who'd flown them to the Arctic stepped out of the bushes and was met with the sight of Kim patting a dragon and Ron looking utterly confused.

"Err… it's a long story… don't suppose your plane can carry one more, Mr Wills?"

Mr Wills did an admirable job of coping with the shock, his jaw snapped shut and his eyes shrunk back to their normal size. "Sure Kim, the plane is just through there" he answered, pointing in the direction he just came from.

"One more thing" Shego spoke up, much to the surprise of Mr Wills. "Can you not tell anyone about me?" The anxiety was evident in her voice, and Mr Wills must have sensed it too, for a solemn nod was her reply. The tension lessened in Shego's expression at the reassurance.

"Shall we get going then?" Mr Wills asked. As they set off through the bush towards the plane, Kim and Shego were wondering the same thing. How could a dragon hide in a house in the city?

* * *

It looks like my plan to get around the dragon situation will have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry if my next update takes a while but I am bogged down by exams :(


	3. Chapter 3

Is it weird that I was more anxious about my reviews than I was about finally getting my report? Certainly I liked my reviews better. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The fight back from the Arctic was largely uneventful. Wade informed them that the GJ helicopters were there to retrieve the generator and (with the persuasion of Kim's puppy-dog pout) Shego let the others fill him in on what happened. She fell asleep soon after, the day's events finally catching up to her. Kim nodded off too, curled up against the dragon's warm side. Both of their faces had heated up after they woke and they silently agreed not to mention this.

Kim thanked Mr Wills as he left. She had called in another favour from a truck driver she knew to get Shego (who was currently hiding in a nearby alley) to her house. Speaking of which…

"Hey Kim! Long time no see. Where's Ron?"

"Ellie! It's good to see you too! Thanks for coming on such short notice. Ron's parents wanted him home early tonight. Now, you might be a bit surprised by what I'm about to show you…"

Shego chose that moment to announce herself. "A bit? That's putting it mildly." She stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the truck. "Not to sound impatient but can I get in now? It's kinda hard for me to remain unnoticed."

The truck driver blinked a few times. "Wha? Oh! Right. Here you go." She unlocked the back of the vehicle. "There should be plenty of room for you in there." As Shego climbed in, Ellie gave Kim a questioning glance.

"Long story. Can you keep this to yourself?" Kim asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Of course."

* * *

On the drive home Kim gave Ellie a brief overview of the past few hours with Shego occasionally poking her head over the backseats to pitch in. It wasn't long before they reached Kim's house. Kim bid a quick farewell to Ellie before hiding Shego in the garage.

"Seeing as how you can't fit through any doors, it looks like you're staying in here."

"Too big for my own good. Now I know how Hego feels."

"Shego!"

"What? He's not here, is he?" Kim just sighed in response. _I just hope she remembers her manners when Mom and Dad see her._

"I'm going to go see if my parents are home." She turned towards the door but was stopped by a paw on her shoulder.

"Will they be ok with me staying here? They have met me before. Hell, your Mom has seen me kicking your ass once."

"Don't worry." Kim placed her hand over Shego's paw, glad the villainess could not see her blush as she did so. "They won't turn you away." She felt Shego relax. "And for the record,** I** was kicking **your** ass."

Shego chuckled at the sign of their familiar banter. "Please. I could beat you easily if we weren't always distracted by Dr D's machines blowing up."

"As if. I could take you right now if you were human." _Double meaning there… SHUT UP BRAIN!_

"My, my. Aren't we a bit forward?"

"You know what I meant Shego." Kim was blushing furiously at this point.

_I do know what you mean Princess. If only I were human again…_ Suddenly Shego felt very lightheaded. "Uh, Kimmie? I feel kinda funny…" She swayed slightly while talking. She soon realised she had begun to shrink. Scales slipped back into her skin, wings disappeared into her back and her face flattened out until it, along with the rest of her, was human once more. Shego was relieved to discover that the transaction did not hurt the second time round.

Unfortunately, going from four legs to two caused her to lose her balance and she grabbed Kim to keep herself upright. Kim's arms snaked around her to steady her.

"Hey Kimmie-cub, I saw the truck leave so I figured you were back and-" She stopped mid sentence upon entering the room. What she saw was Kim hugging Shego. Or rather, what she saw was Kim hugging a naked female criminal who was clutching the front of Kim's shirt. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, I-I'll just leave."

Kim's face now matched her hair. "Wait, Mom! It's not what it-" _Slam! _"…crap."

"Wow. The great Kim Possible can curse." A grin covered Shego's face as she said this.

"Like you're not embarrassed, you're naked for crying out loud." Indeed, Shego's cheeks were tinted a darker green. _And boy, does she look HOT! SEX on LEGS! I can't believe I'm thinking about that at a time like this._ Kim let go of Shego and turned away respectfully. _Good girl, stop looking at her legs that go on for miles and her boobs just begging me to- STOP IT!_

Shego noticed that Kim had a hard time tearing her eyes away from her. _Interesting… Can't say I haven't checked her out a few times (LOVE the cheerleading outfit!) but I always thought Kim was straight. _She was snapped out of her musings by Kim walking towards the door.

"I'll lend you some clothes for now. Tomorrow I'll go shopping for clothes in your size. But tonight, you are going to help me explain this sitch to my parents."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Shego knew there was no point arguing with her, she was using her assertive voice again. Kim exited the room, returning minutes later with some light pink pyjamas that had an oversized shirt (Shego's chest required more space than Kim's). As Shego put them on, she noted that the shirt had a pretty low neckline. _Probably unintentional, but never the less… _Shego stretched her arms high and yawned, shoving her chest out slightly.

The poor teenager could not stop staring. _Whoa… I swear she's doing this on purpose!_ "Um… come on Shego, let's go talk to my parents."

Shego, satisfied by the glazed look in Kim's eyes, nodded once and followed her into the kitchen, where Mr Possible looked at them neutrally and Mrs Possible looked at anything but the two girls.

Since Kim's mom seemed incapable of saying anything at this point, her dad started off the conversation. "So Kimmie-cub… I think you have some explaining to do."

* * *

"…and that's when you came in Mom." Kim had recounted pretty much everything that had happened. She'd neglected to mention **how** her parachute had become broken but went into great detail about how Shego saved her. "So can she stay? Please?" Kim pleaded while working the puppy-dog pout on them.

"Kim, honey, I_**invented**_ that look. But yes, Shego can stay if she promises to behave. No criminal antics." Kim threw her arms around her mother.

"Thanks Mom! You won't regret this, I swear."

"Thank you Dr P. I promise to behave myself."

"No problem girls. There's just one thing though… Jim and Tim have kind of destroyed the guest room. Don't ask, it involved rockets. You two will have to share." To the surprise of Ann Possible, both her daughter and Shego blushed at her words. This made her somewhat uneasy about letting them share a room, but she figured they would take a while to act on their hidden feelings. Still, she would have to talk to Kim later.

The four (the tweebs were at a friend's house) ate their dinner in relative silence, making only occasional small talk. Despite their nap on the plane, Kim and Shego were still exhausted, so they turned in early.

Shego turned her back while Kim changed for bed. Luckily for Shego, Kim forgot about the mirror in her room, giving the thief a pretty good view of the 18 year old. _Very nice…_They climbed into Kim's bed, Kim on the left side and Shego on the right. They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think you turned into a dragon today of all days?"

"Dunno. The only thing I can think of is that I turned 25."

"WHAT?" Shego jolted slightly at the enthusiasm in Kim's voice. "It's your birthday?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"I know it doesn't make up for all the stuff you had to put up with today, but… happy birthday Shego." There was a softness in Kim's tone that she had never used with Shego before.

Shego replied in an equally tender voice. "Thanks Kim." Kim rolled over and closed her eyes. When Shego was sure the teen was asleep, she added a bit extra to her sentence. "And for the record… it more than makes up for it." With that, Shego began to drift off, not noticing the huge smile on Kim's face that hadn't been there before.

As the night wore on, it got colder. A sleeping Kim shivered at the chill and snuggled unconsciously closer to the warm body lying next to her. Shego mumbled unintelligibly before wrapping her arms around Kim and pulling the shaking girl against her. Kim's movements stilled and she slept on in peace, neither of the girls aware that Shego was now spooning Kim from behind.

Ann stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face. She had come to check on Kim and was surprised to see the two in such an intimate position… again. She was also surprised that she wasn't worried about Kim in the slightest. _If their interaction tonight is anything to go by, those two are completely head over heels for each other._

* * *

Well, I wanted to go for a **subtle** attraction, but I guess stripping Shego down, having them mentally undress each other and shoving them in bed together works too.

Next Chapter: Shego finds out more about her dragon abilities! Bugger, I really should be studying…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Ya know looking at your comments never fails to put a smile on my face

Hehe, I had actually planed on getting Shego naked since chapter 1. It's the whole reason I destroyed her catsuit. As for the background, I plan on elaborating on that in the upcoming chapters. ARGH! Just noticed grammatical error in story *eye twitches*. You have FAILED me Word! FAILED!

* * *

Kim and Shego were startled from their peaceful slumber by a loud knocking.

"Girls!" Ann called out through the door. "Lunch is almost ready!"

A groan was the reply from both of them. Which, as we all know, is morning-speak for: 'I understand and acknowledge what you've just said but cannot be bothered articulating a response'. Then Kim realised the content of that sentence. _Hang on, lunch? How long was I asleep?_

Soon both Shego and Kim were extremely aware of their positions. At some point during the night Kim had rolled over, nuzzled her face into Shego's neck, wrapped her arms around the thief and slung a leg over her. Not that Shego was much better. She had all but pulled Kim on top of her, pushed her leg in between Kim's own and buried her nose into soft red hair. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing. _Damn, she smells SO good…_

They proceeded to blush profusely and wordlessly slip out of bed.

"Umm… do you want first shower?" Shego made an attempt at conversion.

Of course, that only succeeded in getting an image of naked Shego to come to the front of Kim's brain. "Sure, ok." _Yes, time for a nice __**cold**__ shower…_

* * *

Once they had both showered and dressed (Shego in Kim's pants and Ann's t-shirt) they wolfed down at least four full-size pancakes each. Before they could help themselves to more, Kim's kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch?" Shego smirked slightly at Kim's trademark saying.

"Duff Killigan is trying to turn the African plains into a golf course."

"Golf, what a shocker." Kim's voice dripped sarcasm. _Wow, I think Shego may have influenced me a little._ "Ron?"

"Busy with homework. I can get GJ to back you up if you want."

Kim cringed. "Thanks but no thanks. They always just get in the way. Ride?"

"Jet will be at your house in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim signed off.

"Kimmie, I must say I'm impressed by your sarcasm. It has greatly improved." Shego did not see Ann raise an eyebrow at the pet name.

"I learned from the best. Say, do you want to come on the mission with me? The plains of Africa would be a great place to practice your flying and give you a workout."

"Sure, beats bumming around here all day." Shego suspected that it might be awkward being around Kim's parents without Kim there. Especially when her brothers came home. _Cause I'm not going just to spend the day with Kimmie. Not at all_. Her words were followed by the whine of a jet engine. She extended a hand to Kim in true gentleman fashion. "Shall we?"

* * *

About an hour later Kim and Shego landed soundlessly in the long grass of the African Plains. Actually, long was a bit of an understatement.

"Shego? Where are you?" Kim asked in the direction she thought Shego had landed while detaching her parachute.

"Over here Pumpkin." A flash of green light and suddenly the grass stems in front of Kim were replaced by Shego. Or rather, Shego wearing an enormous black hoodie.

"Where and why did you get that?"

"It's your dad's. He said I could borrow it. Killigan knows me; I need to cover my face." Shego pulled the hood over her head. "Let's go."

After a few minutes of walking blindly through the grass they came to a clearing. Sadly the element of surprise was lost as Killigan heard them and turned to face them.

"Kim Possible!" Shego remained unseen, still hidden by grass. She quietly made her way over to Killigan's machine, which appeared to be some sort of overgrown lawnmower. _Wish I'd had __**that**__ earlier._ Shego pulled bits of the brittle grass out of her hair.

Kim meanwhile was effortlessly dodging exploding golf balls. _I think I'm actually getting bored. _A sudden explosion went off that was too big to be a golf ball.

Shego stood behind the ruined hunk of metal with a satisfied smirk on her face. _Destroying expensive equipment is SO much more fun than guarding it!_

"What-? How-?" Duff Killigan was completely bewildered by this turn of events. He let out a yell of frustration. "I don't know how you did that lassie, but I'll get you next time! Move out boys!" A helicopter rose up from behind a pile of rocks, a rope ladder attached to it. Killigan grabbed on to said ladder and made his escape.

"It's interesting that no matter how stupid the bad guy's plans are, they always have an effective escape plan. Nice work by the way."

"Destroying stuff is one of my many talents. And the escape plans are in case you show up, Kimmie. They've been beaten enough to know they don't stand a chance against you." Shego wriggled out of her hoodie. "Damn it's hot out here."

Kim wasn't sure which made her blush more; the compliment or how the way Shego took her hoodie off lifted her shirt a bit to expose pale green skin. "So, you want to get started on flying?"

"Sure. But I'm not sure how to change. The first time was accidental."

"Well how did you turn back?"

"I dunno, I guess I just thought about wanting to be human again." _I wonder if that would work… just concentrating on being a dragon… _Before she entirely realised it, she had morphed fluidly and (fortunately) painlessly into dragon form.

"You did it!" Kim's voice was almost squeaky with excitement. "But where are your clothes?"

"I have no idea. They just disappeared. Maybe they'll reappear once I change back." Was it Shego's imagination or did Kim look slightly disappointed at that?

_Damn. No more naked Shego… which is a GOOD thing! Bad Kim, no fantasizing about your arch-foe!_ "Now, try and see if you can fly."

Shego leapt into the air, flapped her wings and… face-planted into the dirt. "Oww."

Kim was struggling valiantly to hold in her laughter, but lost it when the dragon gave her an utterly offended look, collapsing into a mad giggling fit.

"Nice to see you find my pain and humiliation entertaining" Shego grumbled, waiting for the teenager to collect herself.

"Hey, like you wouldn't have laughed if I'd done that." Shego couldn't argue with that logic. "And besides, it was only your first try."

"Second, if you count the mountain."

"You were under a lot more pressure then. Anyway, give it another shot. Try making your wing tips meet beneath you."

"You so got that from that owl movie."

"You've seen Legend of the Guardians?" Shego did not answer, embarrassed from admitting that little fact. "You have! Big bad Shego has seen a little kid's movie!" Kim's face looked like it might split in two from the sheer force of her grin.

"Well… so have you!"

"Yeah, but I like cutesy stuff. And apparently so do you!"

"If anyone else finds out about this, your stuffed mutant gets it."

"Pandaroo is not a mutant!" Kim gave Shego the puppy-dog pout.

"GAH! Alright! Pandaroo is not a mutant, just stop** doing** that!" Kim gave the thief an evil smirk that rivalled her own. _I got her to say Pandaroo..._

Their bickering stopped when they felt the earth begin to shake. Suddenly about 30 dark shapes burst through the ground and encircled them. The creatures appeared vaguely human in form, were about seven feet tall and seemed to be made of a combination of dirty gold armour and swirling shadows.

Shego was at Kim's side in an instant, growling menacingly at the things. When one stepped forward a tail lash forced it back. This seemed to set them off and they all rushed the dragon at once. She was a blur of teeth and claws, making sure none of them got near Kim. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to fighting in this form and, after a while, one slipped past and had a go at the human.

Kim landed a few kicks on the creature but these had no effect and, with a sweep of its arm, it sent her flying into a rock. She slumped against it, losing consciousness.

"KIMMIE!" Shego cried in alarm, furious at herself for letting this happen. When she heard no response she got angry. Really angry. _I am going to KILL them!_ Her mind clouded over with rage, she could feel it burning inside her…

Everything within a five metre radius of Shego exploded into flame, a jet of fire also being released from her mouth. Kim was untouched but the shadow-creatures were giving off inhuman shrieks of pain as they were incinerated. The burning only lasted about 10 seconds, but it wore Shego out. She collapsed when the flames died down, feeling dizzy from exertion.

_Kim._ Shego leapt to her feet, tiredness forgotten, and dragged herself over to the downed hero. "Kimmie? KIM!" She nudged the girl with her nose. "Wake up! Please be alive…"

Kim groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Shego? Are you ok?"

"I think I should be asking you that Cupcake." Shego began sniffing Kim, checking for any signs of blood.

"I'm fine, I just bumped my head. You look exhausted."

"Just tired."

"You should be." Kim and Shego jumped at the deep, rumbling voice that seemingly came from nowhere. Shego crouched over Kim in a protective stance.

"Nice. Scare them half to death why don't you." Another voice joined in, this one female. "We should have shown ourselves before talking."

"Alright, alright." The air around Kim and Shego shimmered and two new dragons appeared in front of them. One was a deep forest green with well pronounced muscles and humongous horns. The other was red-orange with a slimmer build and was slightly smaller than the green one. Both were much bigger than Shego and both were wearing silver armour.

"So, this is the famous Shego. And of course Kim Possible. We meet at last." The orange dragon spoke with obvious interest. "I'm Adere. I am a fire dragon."

"And I'm Terraemotus, but you can call me Terra if you like. I'm an earth dragon."

Shego recovered from her stunned silence enough to voice her thoughts. "Huh?"

Terraemotus sighed. "You better make yourselves comfortable; it's a long story…"

* * *

I got the dragon names by Google translating words into Latin. Terraemotus is earthquake, Terra is earth and Adere is fire. That is, if Google is correct. Sorry about the lack of naked Shego but I have to keep the plot moving.

Next chapter: Shego FINALLY gets some answers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! I've finally written an explanation for Dragon-Shego!

Sorry about the incorrect translation there, Adere actually means burn. There won't be much action in this chapter since I have a LOT to explain.

* * *

Shego didn't entirely trust the newcomers so she wrapped a protective wing around Kim as she sat back down. Kim gave a small smile at the attention and leaned against her savoir. Once they were settled Terraemotus began to speak.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Dragons have existed much longer than humans, but in a different dimension from this one. We first started interacting with humans thousands of years ago. Relations were going well all over the world, especially in the east. But eventually the western civilisation grew arrogant and began to see us as little more than beasts of burden. Favours turned into demands as the humans sought to enslave us and use our abilities for their own gain. They once requested our services as battle steeds, but we made it clear that we would have no part in human wars."

"That royally pissed them off." Adere chipped in. "And speaking of royalty, here's a tale pretty much everyone has heard before. Only this one is true. There was a princess. She, unlike her father, respected the dragons and had befriended many of them. The King had picked out a husband for her who she found truly revolting. He was basically a complete ass, with a very low opinion of dragons. Desperate, she turned to her best friend for help; a fire dragon named Ignis. He flew her to his home in the mountains after she left a note for her father. Enraged by his daughter's disobedience, he sent her intended husband to kill the dragon and bring her back. He killed Ignis with the very sword the dragons had given the King as a gift. The princess fled to inform the dragons of the King's betrayal and lived out her life in the guise of a civilian."

Terraemotus continued on. "The dragons retreated from this dimension, agreeing to never return, only to observe. Time passed and the history of dragons in your world faded into legends and stories."

Shego and Kim took a moment to soak all this in. "That is amazing… but what does it have to do with me?" Shego asked.

Adere grinned wickedly. "Nothing really, that was just a bit of a history lesson. However, this next part has everything to do with you. It even has a little to do with you, Kim." Adere turned her gaze to the teen hero.

"Me? How?"

"All in good time, young one." Terraemotus answered. "This story starts with a dragon called Ferox. This dragon did not have any elemental power of his own. It was not unusual, most non-elemental dragons found talents in other fields, like inventing or teaching the future generation. But Ferox grew bitter about his lack of power and was also quite intelligent. Never a good combination. He broke into the restricted section of our library and read the books there. They were filled with the darkest kinds of magic, spells on murder, spells on destruction, if it's evil, it's in there. But what really caught his interest was the Potestatem Crystal."

"The what?" Shego questioned.

"Potestatem Crystal. Ferox was not the first dragon to be swayed by the dark side. After the death of Ignis a group of dragons decided revenge was the best course of action. They concentrated their powers into a crystal along with all the hatred and rage they were feeling at the time. But they put too much energy into the crystal and it cost them their lives. We had hoped that would be the end of it. We couldn't have been more wrong."

"Ferox found it." Adere continued. "He took all of the crystal's strength into his own body, imbuing him with unimaginable power, and changed his name to Malum. The rest of us panicked, but we had a plan. We each gave up some of our power to form another crystal to counteract the first. There were enough of us so that no one needed to die. We elected our best warrior, a dragon named Bellator, to receive the energy. But Malum found out and attacked us while we were still recovering, killing Bellator. We knew we could not let him get to the crystal, or it would all be over."

Terraemotus took over once more. "We gave the crystal to our fastest flyer, Celer, and told her to hide it in another dimension. We held Malum off long enough to ensure he did not know where it went, before retreating underground. Celer met up with us later and told us that she had hidden the crystal in this dimension, so we checked up on it. It seemed that a rock of some sort had knocked it into Earth's gravity, sending it hurtling towards a city in America. From a human's perspective, it probably would have looked like a comet…"

The realisation hit Shego like a ton of bricks. _NO WAY! It can't be… _"Are you telling me that your all-powerful dragon crystal was the comet that hit me and my brothers?"

"Indeed. If memory serves, you threw yourself over your brothers and absorbed the brunt of the blow. This gave you the dragon powers, which remained hidden until you turned 25, the dragon age of maturity. The abilities that revealed themselves after you and your brothers were hit were merely a result of the blast's radiation. Since your true potential had lain dormant, Malum could not find you, which only fuelled his rage. We've been at war ever since."

"So I'm this mega-powerful dragon?" Shego suddenly felt nervous, knowing that she was probably the only one who had a shot at defeating Malum. Terraemotus nodded in reply.

"Hold on, um, Adere?" Kim got the orange dragon's attention. "You said this also involved me. How?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Some dragons have the ability to see visions. It's how we monitored your world all these years. When we looked into the future to see the fate of our crystal we saw Shego **and** a human who helped her."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're helping her right now, hiding her from the law. But you have also helped each other these past few years. You and Shego have both acted as each other's personal trainers; you both constantly increased your fighting ability because you couldn't risk the other getting the upper hand. And according to the visions, you will help Shego through this too. We have already made armour for you two, now all that remains is the training."

"Wait, training?" Shego sounded curious.

"Of course! You didn't think all you had to know was how to burn things, did you?" Terraemotus's voice had an amused tone to it. "You must learn how to control fire, earth, electricity, water and air, not to mention fight and flight training. You've got a long way to go before you can face Malum."

"So I am facing Malum…"

"I am deeply sorry about that. We wouldn't ask if there was any other way, but we are being slaughtered out there."

Shego thought about it for a few moments. This will be dangerous, but I can't just leave them to die… "I'm in."

"Me too." Kim added. Shego cast her a worried glance.

"But if Kimmie gets hurt, I will personally cripple you both." Shego's eyes held no trace of humour as she said this.

"I understand. And thank you, you've awakened our hopes once more!" Terraemotus's eyes brightened and his head lifted slightly.

"In that case," Adere said, "I've got good news, bad news, worse news and terrible news."

"Well that sounds promising…" Shego muttered.

"The good news is that Malum couldn't persuade any other dragons to join him. The bad news is that he's so powerful, he doesn't need to. The worse news is that he made himself an army anyway, composed of those creatures you fought earlier, called Tenebrae. And the terrible news is that their presence here means he knows who you are and he wants you dead."

"Well isn't that just peachy. So when does this training begin?" Shego asked reluctantly.

"We will summon you some time tomorrow, which is Monday, I believe. Your weekly schedule will go like this: Mondays are fire with me, Tuesdays are earth with Terraemotus, Wednesdays are electricity with Tonitrua, Thursdays are ice with Frigidus and Fridays are air with Ventus. Since Kim will be at school it is practical to learn the elements on these days. Kim can join you on the weekends: Saturdays are combat skills with Certamine and Sundays are flight lessons with none other than Celer herself."

Shego groaned. _This is sounding more and more like school…_

"How can I join in on those lessons?" Kim asked.

"We have many training dummies for you to practice your swordsmanship. As for flying…"

"I get to ride Shego?" Kim was almost bouncing with excitement.

Shego smirked to herself. _Double meaning, Pumpkin… Shut up, perverted mind! This is not the time!_

Terraemotus and Adere grinned at Kim's enthusiasm. "Alright Shego, I'll see you tomorrow, when I'll teach you how to **really** use that fire." Adere looked excited at the prospect. "Bye." The two dragons faded from sight.

Kim looked at her watch. "It's getting late, Shego. We should go find our ride home." Shego nodded and morphed back into human form, clothes still intact.

"Let's go, Princess." Shego extended a hand to Kim and pulled her to her feet. As they walked through the grass for the second time, they couldn't help but wonder just what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Whew! I think I sprained my imagination on that one! If you want to find out what the names mean, just Google translate them from Latin to English.

Next chapter: Shego begins her training.


	6. Chapter 6

I am in a SPECTACULAR mood because I have no exams until next Thursday! So I can update more often! Let the training begin!

* * *

"Cutting it close today, Possible!" Mr Barkin yelled at Kim as she bolted through the classroom doors just as the bell rang.

"Sorry! Got held up!" _It's not my fault Shego hogged the shower. _Kim quickly sat down next to Ron as her English class began. The entire period was dedicated to reading the novel they were studying: To Kill A Mockingbird. Kim had finished it ages ago and Ron, surprisingly, had read it before. This left them with nothing to do but talk.

"How's the Shego sitch going?" Of course Ron asked a question that Kim wasn't sure she was allowed to answer. _Terraemotus and Adere seemed very secretive about the whole thing… but I'm not sure I can keep this from Ron. Maybe I'll ask them later._

"It's going good. Shego can switch back to human at will now."

"So does that mean she's leaving?"

"No… not yet…"

"Why not? She's the bad guy, bad guys don't live with the good guys, it's just plain weird."

"She's still working out some difficulties."

"Difficulties? That's way too vague KP. What aren't you telling me?"

"I… I'm sorry Ron, but it's not for me to tell." Ron was silent for a moment and Kim started to worry that he would feel left out of the loop.

"Ok."

"What?"

"Ok. I can't ask you to betray someone else's secret just because I want to know. That's not fair on you."

This was why Ron was her best friend. She leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks Ron."

* * *

While Kim was in school, Shego was getting increasingly pissed off.

"Why is this not working? I've already done this once before!" She pounded the floor with a scaly paw. She had been teleported to the underground dragon base of Tutus soon after Kim had left for school. Tutus was an elaborate network of caves and tunnels that had areas big enough for flying. Or in Shego's case, training. However, this wasn't exactly working at the moment.

"Calm down Shego, you can't control fire if you can't control yourself." Adere instructed the short-tempered dragon. "Alright, time for a tutorial. What do you think makes us breathe fire, what do we feel at the time?"

Shego thought back to yesterday, the burning rage she had felt… "Anger?"

"Anger is often the easiest way to summon the flame but you must not be fooled into thinking it is the only way. Fire comes from passion, be it anger, determination… love. As clichéd as it sounds, love is the most powerful force one can use. But any one of them will do. Now, concentrate and try again."

_Passion… love…_ What was something Shego loved? Unbidden, an image of her and Kim fighting came to mind. _The anger when I start to lose, the determination to win, the love of the fight, it's all there_! Shego let these thoughts fill her mind as she once again tried to summon fire in her throat. She was rewarded with a jet of flame shooting out of her mouth. _I did it! HA!_

"Very impressive, Shego. Now let's see you try that again, but for longer."

"Say what?"

* * *

After English had finished Kim made her way to her locker, where a picture of Shego waited for her. _Great, just what I need right now._ She had been thinking about the thief all morning, wondering how she was doing. Kim soon noticed a small green envelope with black writing on the back of it.

_Princess_

_In here is one of my scales. Keep it on you at all times, that way I can talk to you with my mind. Not sure how it works exactly, but I think it's a homing beacon of sorts that I can use to locate you. Don't speak to me out loud during telepathy or you'll look like a lunatic. _

_Shego._

_PS: Get a better picture of me, that one is not very flattering._

"Trust her to notice that…" Kim murmured as she ran her thumb over the smooth green scale. She noticed it had a small hole in the base with a length of string threaded through. She tied it around her neck before tucking it into her shirt and out of sight.

_Finally!_ A familiar voice sounded in her head. _I was beginning to think you'd __**never**__ put it on._

_I have classes, you know. I just found it now. How's training going?_

_UGH. You've got the easy job, lazing around over there. My attempts to control my fire have thus far blown up in my face, and I __**wish**__ that was a figure of speech. How about you, bored to tears without me yet?_

_Nope, not at all._

_You're a terrible liar, Kimmie._

_DAMMIT! Am I actually __**that**__ obvious?_

_Um, I was joking. Soooo… you DO miss me!_

Kim was mortified. _I do not! _She could hear Shego's laughter in her head. _Well… what about you?_

_What about me?_

_You're the one who yanked out one of her own scales just so you could talk to me!_

…_If this ever gets out, I'll burn your ass. Don't think I won't, Drakken is living proof that I would. Anyway, I gotta go, my break's over. Later, Princess._

_Bye Shego._ It was then that Kim noticed the huge smile on her face. _Why do I enjoy talking with her so much?_ Kim decided it was a question to ponder another time and walked off to her next class.

* * *

Adere noticed a substantial change in Shego's attitude after her break. She had been cranky and irritable when she stopped her training but now wore the dragon equivalent of a grin. _Could this have something to do with the telepathy technique I taught her earlier? She said she was doing it to watch over Kim but methinks she may have just wanted to chat._

"Ok Adere, I'm ready to go."

"Very well, let's pick up where we left off."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Kim came home to find Shego (in human form) lying face down on top of her bed. Shego stirred at the sound of Kim walking in and lifted her head to face the door, only to let it drop again.

"Hey Princess."

"Aren't you just a bundle of energy?"

"You try shooting fire out of your face for six hours. And I'll have the same thing with the other elements for the next four days."

"Sucks to be you. At least it'll be worth it. Any results?"

Shego responded by blowing a small stream of fire out of her mouth. The flame floated over to Kim, circled her a few times and exploded into a little shower of sparks, which harmlessly faded into the air. Kim watched all this in child-like awe.

"Wow… how long did that take to learn?"

"Freaking AGES." Shego tried to sound indifferent but could not keep a satisfied smirk off her face. Clearly she had impressed her Kimmie. _What is it with me and the possessive pronouns?_

"Do you still have the strength to make it downstairs for dinner?" Kim teased to cover up how wonder-struck Shego had left her. _She would __**never **__let me live it down…_

"Very funny." Shego reluctantly heaved herself off the soft comfy bed. "Alright, I'm up. Let's eat."

* * *

Dinner was mainly composed of eating and the Tweebs firing question after question about Shego's plasma and dragon powers. She couldn't risk threatening them out loud (not with their parents right there) but got Kim (via telepathy) to tell them that should they continue with this line of questioning they would receive severe bodily harm. They were relatively subdued after that. Shego turned in early and Kim strangely joined her.

"Why are you so tired Pumpkin? You've done stuff-all today."

Kim merely shrugged. She wasn't sure why, but she had felt oddly lonely without the witty thief's presence. Thankfully she did not need to give an answer as Shego had fallen asleep. _Speaking of which…_ Kim yawned and semi-consciously wriggled closer to Shego before drifting off.

Shego dreamed that night of a black dragon, shrouded in shadows. It radiated power and malice and she found herself consumed by fear. Shego's sleeping form tossed around violently and eventually pulled the sleeping girl next to her as close as physically possible. This caused the dream dragon to fade away, which calmed Shego down as she held on tightly to her protection against the darkness.

* * *

I do NOT like writing Kim and Shego separately.

I have a bit of a dilemma: do I continue to write about each training session even though it will be slow or should I give a brief overview of the elements and move on to the weekends, when Kim can join Shego? Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the much needed advice! I have decided to give a brief overview of the elements and then move on to the weekend. Sorry, but Shego's fire is not green. Don't worry though; I have something else in mind for her trademark green glow. And I apologise once more but I can't let them kiss just yet. It'll make sense later on.

* * *

The rest of the week was somewhat easier than the first day. It turns out Adere had played a little prank on Shego by not telling her that the walls of Tutus were filled with crystals that were brimming with energy ready for the taking. So poor Shego had exhausted herself for no reason, which Adere found highly entertaining. Shego had conveyed her opinion by pushing the orange menace into one of the underground lakes before smugly resuming her training.

Terraemotus told Shego that earth was an element of strength and stability, so the best way to manipulate it was to focus on something in her life that was certain and unwavering. Shego had instantly thought of Kim and her inherent goodness, and found she had no trouble summoning the element. By the end of the day she had a very good control over earth and could even encase herself in a protective earth-ball.

Tonitrua (or Toni for short) was practically bouncing off the walls at the prospect of meeting the famed Shego but she eventually got used his energetic nature. The yellow-scaled dragon told her that the key to summoning electricity was to think of something that excited her. Once again, fighting Kim came to mind and the result of this was a bolt of electricity flying from her mouth. Manipulating this element was a bit harder than the others because of its power, but soon she could control how much she released at once.

Frigidus was blue in appearance and calm in personality. His advice for summoning ice was to cool her emotions and keep as calm as possible. This proved difficult for Shego as she was not great at keeping her temper in check, but she succeeded when she focused on the calm satisfaction she felt after a good fight with her favourite hero. That day's lessons resulted in Shego making various ice sculptures and shooting ice shards from her mouth. Some experimentation by Shego showed that, by combining fire and ice, she could create water.

Ventus had pale (almost white) blue scales and a bubbly demeanour. He taught Shego that to summon air she must feel carefree so she thought about how, while under Kim's protection, she had no worries about being arrested by GJ. It was a liberating feeling which ended up knocking Ventus over with a gust of wind. Her favourite trick she learned that day was making a large air-ball and riding it around the cave.

All of these things she delighted in showing off to Kim.

Kim had found her school week incredibly dull and greatly looked forward to joining Shego in her weekend lessons. _Fighting with swords will be fun, but it's the flying I'm REALLY excited about._

* * *

Saturday came, and Kim and Shego were raring to get going, already clad in full-body protective padding. The training cave looked different today, there was a dragon-sized punching bag sitting in the middle of the room.

"Come on… I'm starting to get impatient here!" Shego drummed the claws on her front left foot on the stone floor as she scowled.

"You were impatient two minutes ago. You're way past that now." Not that Kim was any more patient, but she had a bit more self-control than the dragon beside her. "Where is that teacher of yours anyway?"

"No idea Cupcake. But I think I can check if they're coming…" Shego closed her eyes and slammed a paw into the ground. She felt the vibrations in the earth bounce off Kim, herself, some boulders and… "Oh for god's sake, how long have you been hiding behind that rock? Get out here!"

A purple dragon emerged from behind the rock Shego was glaring at. "As long as it's taken you to find me, so about five minutes. I was going to ambush you if you took much longer." Her extremely well developed muscles stood out as she walked forward. "I'm Certamine and I will be teaching you how to fight. Terraemotus tells me that you two are proficient fighters already."

"If by that you mean unbeatable, then yes." Shego spoke honestly; no one could defeat her or Kim except each other. "But not so much in dragon form."

"And therein lies the problem. Kim, see that sword on the wall? Take it." Kim looked where Certamine was pointing and saw the weapon on a hook on the cave wall. It was of fairly simple design, a black hilt and a gleaming silver blade. But when she picked it up, she found it was perfectly balanced and weighed next to nothing.

"I get to use this?"

Certamine laughed. "Of course! It was made for you after all. How many other humans do we let inside Tutus? But first, Shego. Attack the bag."

Shego slashed at the bag with her front paws. She left some scratch marks but could not penetrate the tough surface.

"You're fighting too much like a human. Remember, you have horns, teeth, a tail and even your wings. Although, it is best to only use the wings in emergencies, because if you damage them, you're grounded."

Shego paused to listen to this advice and began mixing up her attacks. Her favourite combo turned out to be two paw swipes followed by a spinning tail strike. After a couple of minutes of creative attacking and listening to her teacher's tips, she gripped the bag in her jaws, spun around in circles and let go, the momentum sending it flying against the wall. Panting slightly, she looked to Certamine for feedback.

"Nice work Shego. We'll make a warrior of you yet. But how about a live opponent?" The purple fighter stepped forward. Kim, who had been watching the training with mild interest, perked up at the prospect of seeing the dragons spar. Shego was even more pumped.

"Now we're talking! Bring it on!" Her eyes shone with excitement. She moved to swipe at Certamine's belly but was hit in the head with a tail that seemed to come out of nowhere. _Well THAT was embarrassing… Alright, gotta move faster!_

This time Certamine attacked first, jaws aiming for Shego's neck. Shego spun in a manoeuvre that both dodged the attack and smacked Certamine with her tail. Two can play at that game. Shego glanced across the room at Kim and was pleased to see the teen giving her a huge smile and two thumbs up. _Such a cheerleader…_

The thief's momentary distraction allowed Certamine to latch on to her neck, teeth sinking into the thick padding. Shego grunted in surprise and was about to retaliate when the other dragon let go and stepped back.

"Congratulations, you've just been killed. Focus, Shego."

They continued like this for another 30 minutes, Shego not looking to see Kim's reactions even though she was dying to. Still, she couldn't beat her more experienced opponent. As her frustration began to boil over, Certamine stopped her onslaught and gave Shego a stern look.

"Hey, that's cheating." Confused, Shego followed her teacher's gaze to her front paws, which were surrounded by green plasma. She frowned slightly and shut it off. Kim's voice sounded in her head.

_I didn't know you could use plasma in this form._

_Neither did I. But now that I think about it, I could control the elements when I was human, so I guess it makes sense. What's with the telepathy?_

_Practicing. It's getting easier now. Look out!_

Shego turned to see Certamine taking advantage of her distraction once more, this time charging with her horns. Shego knew there was no time to dodge to the side and so went for her only other option. She flipped over Certamine and delivered a powerful tail strike at the top of the head, which knocked her teacher to the ground. Seeing that her opponent was stunned, Shego launched herself at Certamine and secured her jaws around her neck. She waited three seconds before letting go.

"I do believe I just killed you, Certamine." Shego couldn't have kept the smugness out of her tone if she'd tried. The defeated dragon stood and gave a proud smile.

"Indeed. And if you can defeat me, you can defeat anyone. But now it's time for Kim to join you in some teamwork training." Kim brightened even more (if that was possible after seeing Shego's victory) and rushed over to the dragons, sword in hand.

"Spankin! What are we going to fight?"

"For that, I've brought in some help." Terraemotus entered the cave at Certamine's words. "He will create small earth pillars which you are to destroy."

"Sounds great, but seriously Terra. How long have you been waiting over there for that cue?" Shego teased the large dragon.

"…A while…" Shego and Kim chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Poor guy, he tried so hard to make a good entrance." Certamine grinned. "Now, back to work. Kim, get on Shego and get ready." Shego knelt to allow Kim easier access to her back and the girl clambered up with little difficulty. Expecting hard and rough scales, Kim was surprised at how comfortable Shego felt between her legs. _ACK! I-I mean, its comfy straddling her- WAIT! NO! I mean it feels nice riding- DAMNIT_! By now the poor girl's face matched her hair, and she **really** hoped Shego wouldn't notice.

_Kimmie, you feel a little warm. Everything ok?_

_Yep! I'm fine! Totally fine!_

Shego raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Kim's rapid answer and turned her head to see Kim blushing like crazy. _Odd… _She chose to let it drop (for now anyway) and nodded at Terraemotus to show they were ready.

A pillar of earth shot out of the ground in front of Kim and Shego. It was about the same size as one of the Tenebrae. Shego cocked her head slightly. _That's it?_ She stepped towards the earth-made training dummy only to have another dummy slam into her side. _When will I learn? When all looks fine, watch out!_

Shego was about to swipe at it when something silver flashed past her vision and the dummy was suddenly in two pieces. She looked behind her and saw a very smug looking Kim, sword in hand.

"First one to me, Shego."

"Pfft." Shego brushed off her surprise. "Bet I can get more."

"You're on."

With those final words the duo launched into action, utterly obliterating everything that stood in their path. Terraemotus found himself straining to produce more dummies at the rate they were being destroyed and Certamine just stood there with a large grin, enjoying the display of skill. It wasn't long before Shego's plasma also entered the fight but she was so caught up she didn't notice.

Eventually Terraemotus stopped the onslaught, absolutely exhausted. Only after Kim and Shego were sure it was over did they relax. Shego flopped onto the ground while Kim slumped against the dragon's neck. Both were panting heavily.

"Tired?" Certamine asked. "I'd be amazed if you weren't. You've been at it for about four hours straight. I'd say training is done for today." Two grunts were her only reply. "Congratulations, you've learned all I have to teach in the ways of ground combat. Next week is fighting while flying. Rejuvenate yourself with some crystals and I'll send you home."

Kim and Shego wordlessly obeyed, the latter turning back into human form. They found themselves in Kim's bedroom moments later, which was a relief as the first thing they did was collapse onto the bed.

"My arms…" Kim moaned.

"My BODY!" Shego said, her voice muffled by blanket. The two decided to continue their conversation mentally, to make sure they did not have to move at all.

_Damn. I forgot to ask Terra if I could tell Ron about this whole sitch._

_I figured you'd want to let him know. I asked Terra earlier in the week. He says it's ok, as long as you trust the buffoon to keep his trap shut._

Kim blinked. _Thanks Shego. That was really thoughtful of you._

Shego's lips twitched upwards. She had not done it for Ron (obviously), but for Kim. She was not blind to the symptoms, she knew she had some attraction to the girl, and she also knew that Kim would appreciate the gesture. Not that she would tell her that.

_Don't mention it Kimmie. Really, don't ever mention it. I have a reputation, you know._

Kim giggled in response. They lay there for a bit in a heap of aching muscles before dragging themselves onto the bed properly, kicking their shoes off and pulling the covers up. The energy crystals had staved off the need to eat, so dinner was not necessary.

As they drifted off, their subconscious minds began to take over, settling into the usual night routine. Kim cuddled up against Shego as much as she could and Shego's arms wrapped around her in return. The dark dragon plaguing Shego's dreams was kept at bay by the girl lying next to her and they both got a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

That took me **way** too long to write, sorry about that. I have been very busy this week. To make up for my lateness, here's an amusing conversation between me and my dad (well I found it amusing).

Dad: (Naming a website address, using the word hyphen for every /)  
Me: Most people just say slash, you know.  
Dad: Oh, ok. Slash is good. I'm good with slash.  
Me: (cracking up laughing)  
Dad: ?

Hehehe… poor naïve Vater.

Next chapter: Flying!


	8. Chapter 8

Uh-oh, my inspiration has been revealed! Indeed, I was thinking of Avatar, Eragon and a bit of Spyro when I wrote this story. Is that cheating? Naaaaahh…

Thank you to SapphireLibra3 for giving this fic a cool theme song: Dragon Soul DBZ Kai!

* * *

Shego was the epitome of relaxation, lost in a peaceful slumber. Or she was, until the sun rudely decided it was time for her to get up. Her nose scrunched slightly and she blinked rapidly against the light as Kim's room came into focus. She yawned widely and stretched, involuntarily nudging Kim's head off her chest and waking her. Kim let go of Shego and joined her in stretching, completely at ease. They had both long since gotten over the awkwardness of their proximity; in fact it was actually comforting to wake up to the other's embrace.

"Kimmie, what time is it?" Shego mumbled blearily. Kim rolled onto her other side to check the clock on her side of the bed. _My side? Have I just subconsciously given Shego half of my bed? In a permanent way?_

"It's… 8:15." They lay in silence for a minute, too sluggish to get up yet.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Shego remembered the aches from yesterday all to well.

"Not bad. You?"

"Pretty good. Being a dragon has its perks."

"You ready for today?" Kim's voice held a glimmer of excitement as she thought about flying alongside mighty dragons. Her daydreaming was interrupted by a loud growl from the woman next to her. Startled, Kim looked at Shego, wondering what she did to piss her off. However, Shego looked equally surprised, glancing down at her stomach.

"Yikes. Perhaps some breakfast is in order."

Kim just laughed.

* * *

Shego and Kim found themselves in the caves of Tutus once they had finished their light breakfast. The light breakfast consisted of a box of cereal, seven slices of toast, five pancakes and a muffin. Each.

"Do you think we overdid it with the food?" Kim asked Shego, somewhat anxious about how her mom would react to the sudden emptiness of the pantry.

"We didn't eat anything last night. I feel our actions were completely justified. Besides, if we get in trouble for eating everything in your house I can always buy more food."

"You don't need to- wait. How much money do you have anyway?

"Let's just say that an easily intimidated boss and a high-risk job make for a nice fat pay check."

"So basically, crime pays and heroism doesn't." Shego smirked at Kim's slight pout.

"Pretty much."

"Then I guess we don't have to pay you for saving our butts." A voice rang out from a tunnel entrance on the upper wall of the cave. Shego and Kim glanced up in time to see a very light grey blur fly out of the cave, circle the area three times and land neatly in front of them, all in the space of ten seconds. "Hi, I'm Celer. I will be teaching you to do stuff like that."

"Very optimistic of you, I can't fly to save my life. Literally." Shego remembered her plummet from the mountain vividly.

"Don't worry, all of the beginners fall on their faces at first. Let's start with your wing movements, flap your wings as if you're flying." They storm-cloud coloured dragon frowned slightly as Shego moved her wings up and down. "Ah. I see your problem." Shego stopped flapping.

"What is it?"

"You're too vertical. When you push down, you thrust yourself upward, and that's good. But what you're doing is pushing right back up again, which forces you down and undoes your work. Watch me and copy." Celer began flapping her wings to demonstrate the correct technique. Shego watched closely and saw Celer's wings rotate on the upward stroke. The thief mimicked these movements and found that her wing now sliced through the air going up, rather than directly opposing it. A particularly strong flap lifted her off the ground for a beat causing her to grin.

"Yeah! Now we're talking!"

"Good work, now it's time to fly. Follow me." Celer leapt into the air and flew over to the cave where she first entered. Shego hesitated, remembering her last face-plant, before shaking it off and jumping. Fortunately, with the new technique, Shego found flying much easier and a few strong wing beats carried her over to Celer, where she gracefully ploughed into the wall.

_SHEGO! Shego, are you ok?_ Kim's voice exploded in her head.

_Oww… Not so loud, Princess…_

"Perhaps I should teach you how to land…" Celer eyed the fallen dragon with barely concealed amusement.

"Ya think?" Shego glared at her teacher the best she could when her vision was somewhat blurred. She heard Kim giggling in the background, but when she turned her glare on the girl she was met with the most wide-eyed innocent look she had ever seen in her life. _I'm on to you, Kimmie…_

"Ok, ok. Simmer down. There are two ways to land, aside from crash landing. The first is the easier option: landing from a glide." Celer then jumped off the ledge and glided in wide circles before landing smoothly on the ground. "The other way is for when you don't have the time or space needed for a glide." Celer flew up high before letting herself drop back down again. Just before she hit the ground she gave a powerful flap of her wings, halting her fall and giving her a much softer landing. "Timing is of the essence for this one. Flap too soon and your landing will be too rough. Flap too late and you have another crash landing. Try both of them."

Shego copied the glide easily enough, but it took a few tries (and a few crashes) to grasp the second landing. However, after five minutes she had perfected both and was stopped by Celer.

"Now that there's less chance of you smashing into walls, let's see how you do with a passenger." Kim didn't even try to stay calm as she bolted over to the dragons and leapt on Shego's back. Shego laughed.

"Eager much, Kimmie?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Guess not. Ready?"

"Yep!" Shego jumped as high as she could, forcing Kim to throw her arms around Shego's neck. Her smirking was interrupted by Celer slapping her shoulder.

"You're it! Catch me if you can!" Celer dived before Shego could retaliate.

"Oh, it's on!" Shego followed Celer's dive, tucking her wings against her body. Kim just hung on for dear life, knowing it was useless to try and stop the competitive villainess. Eventually Shego managed to touch Celer's tail and pull out of the dive.

As the game wore on, Kim got used to the speed, loosened her grip and closed her eyes, focusing on the glorious feeling of weightlessness and the wind running through her hair. This relaxation did not escape Shego's notice and an evil idea formed in her mind.

_Hey Pumpkin._

_Yeah?_

_BARREL ROLL!_

_WHAT?_

Kim barely had time to tighten her hold before Shego began rolling left and right, laughing at the sound of Kim's startled squeaks. The poor girl clung on for dear life as her surroundings blurred. Shego finished her torment off with three consecutive back flips.

_Not funny Shego!_

_You're right. It was freaking HILARIOUS!_

"Nice job, both of you." Celer flew alongside them. "Those were difficult manoeuvres and it would be equally hard to hold on during them. Just one thing…" Celer tapped Shego on the head. "Don't let your guard down. You're it!"

"Hey! Not cool!" The rest of the lesson proceeded as such; a huge game of tag. Eventually though, it was time to go home.

* * *

After dinner, Kim and Shego (human form) sat on the edge of Kim's bed.

"So, how does it feel to fly?" Kim asked curiously. Shego raised her eyebrow. "I mean, how does it feel to be able to fly on your own, completely in control?"

"Pure freedom. It's like, nothing can touch me up there, and the rest of the world just fades away." Shego paused, a bit embarrassed about her sudden sentimentality. "What about you? How does it feel to ride a dragon?"

"Ditto on the freedom thing, and also the biggest adrenaline rush of my life." Kim smiled at the memory. "Sort of like a rollercoaster because I have no control, except I don't trust rollercoasters." Shego was stunned by Kim's words.

"But you trust… me?" Kim was also shocked by her easy admission, how she never even questioned her trust in Shego.

"I… I do." And she knew it to be true.

"… Thanks, Kim." Silence had descended, so there was nothing left to do but go to sleep. But just before they lost consciousness, Shego mumbled something to Kim so softly the teen almost missed it. "And…I guess I trust you too." Both girls drifted off to sleep with small smiles and blushing faces.

* * *

One week down! So, should I do the same thing as the previous week (a chapter for fire, a chapter for the rest of the elements and fighting, and a chapter for flying)? It would be easier for me to do this but if you guys disagree then I'm open to suggestions.

Since I won't be updating for the next few days, Merry Christmas everyone! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Wow… I haven't updated for AGES! Guess I got too much into the holiday spirit of laziness. I've decided to do the same chapter ordering as before because I need a decent sized chapter when Kim is at school. You'll see why.

* * *

Shego awoke to a tingling sensation in her abdomen; a five minute warning before her summoning. Biting back a growl, she eased Kim's head off her shoulder and slipped out of bed. She tried to tiptoe away, but faltered when she saw Kim frown and reach out with her arms, searching for the missing thief. Shego placed Pandaroo in Kim's arms, which clamped around it. The frown didn't budge.

_Sorry, little mutant thing. I guess she likes me better._ Shego fought the desire to crawl back into bed and changed just in time to be teleported to the dragon realm.

* * *

Kim's alarm blared at 7:00am and she swung out a hand to quell it. Once the incessant noise had stopped, it struck Kim that something was wrong. She was too cold, her bed was too big and she wasn't feeling the usual secure embrace. Her brain connected these thoughts and she opened her eyes. Shego wasn't there.

_Where is she? Why is she not here? Did something happen to her?_ Kim started to sink into panic before her rational side cut in. _Calm down, Kim. She's probably at training._ Still, she felt a little put out that Shego wasn't with her when she woke up. _And why is that exactly? Why am I getting so attached to her? I've been crushing on her like mad but this feels like… more…_ Kim shook the confusing thoughts from her head. She was way too tired for this.

With a yawn, Kim got up and headed to the shower.

* * *

Shego materialised in the increasingly familiar training room in front of Adere.

"You alright, Shego? You look a bit tired."

"Early. Why?" Shego grunted.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I thought you might want to see the world outside these caves. The earth dragons have reported that there are no signs of the Tenebrae for miles. Perfect opportunity for gathering some food. Want to join?" Shego suddenly lost any semblance of fatigue and her face split into an excited smile.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Kim waited until she was sure Barkin was not looking before turning to Ron. Once again, they were stuck 'reading' To Kill a Mockingbird, so they had plenty of time to talk.

"Psst. Ron."

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you about the Shego sitch now."

"Really? Sweet! So what's up?"

"It turns out Shego is not the only dragon around…" Kim spent the rest of second period relaying the story and only finished when they were at their lockers at morning break. She told him all the facts, but decided to leave out the more uncomfortable subject of her emotions. And Shego sleeping in her bed.

"So it's not enough that you constantly save this world, now you gotta go save another one too?"

"I just can't catch a break, can I?" Kim joked back.

"So how does the brain-talking thing work again? I know Shego can talk to you because of the scale, but what about you?"

"Well… huh. I actually don't know. After the first few times she contacted me it felt like second nature."

_Kimmie! Guess where I am!_

"Speaking of which, here she is now."

_Hey Shego. You sound excited. Way to excited for just Tutus._

_Got that right. I'm outside the caves! _Kim's eyes went wide.

_No way! I thought we weren't allowed._

_Tenebrae are far away from here, so it's safe to go out for a bit. This place is beautiful…_ A light pout appeared on Kim's face.

_Now I'm jealous. Stupid school._

_Hang on, let me try something._ The inside of Kim's locker faded from her vision to be replaced by scenery that could only exist in storybooks. Rolling green hills with wildflowers poking through the grass were at the forefront, with lush forests not too far behind. A river weaved between the hills and into a gap in the rocks that formed the outer walls of Tutus. Kim realised that this must be the river that created the underground lakes. Snow-capped mountains could be seen in the distance. Shego's enhanced dragon vision made the image all the more spectacular.

_Wow…_

_I know, right?_

_Wait… is that a temple over there?_ It was a very long way off but Kim could definitely make out the edges of a temple-like structure.

_I asked about that. It seems the temple was once used to train young dragons in their abilities, but is now Malum's lair. From there he sends out his Tenebrae scouts to search for Tutus. You can see why the dragons don't get out much. I have to train now, so I'll see you later Princess._

_Bye Shego._ The image of the dragon world faded and was replaced once more by her locker. Except now a book was propped open in front of her. She gave Ron a questioning look.

You were spaced out for a while KP. Had to make it look like you were concentrating and not brain-dead. So what were you talking about?"

"Shego sent me a mental picture of the world outside the caves. It's gorgeous…" Kim began describing the place for him in an almost dreamy tone.

* * *

"So, worth getting up early?" Adere questioned her student.

"Without a doubt. Your world is freaking amazing." Shego replied. She had been reluctant to go back into the caves.

"There are hatchlings here who have never seen that view, or even the light of day." Adere sighed wistfully. "I wish I could change that."

"You will." Shego spoke with absolute conviction. "When we kick Malum's ass, no one will have to hide anymore." Adere smiled.

"Then we should probably finish off your fire training."

"Finish? As in today?"

"You've made marvellous strides in all your training, learning months of skill in a mere week. This is your final week of learning. Of course, you will have plenty of time to practice before confronting Malum. Now, you have two more techniques to master, the first being the fire bomb."

"Bomb?" Shego looked mildly alarmed at the thought of messing this up.

"Don't worry, it's not too hard. Just gather the fire in your throat and build up its power. Condense it into a sphere and when you can barely hold it in anymore, spit it out. Literally. Try and hit the target." She pointed to one of Terraemotus's earth pillars.

Shego waited until Adere was out of her line of fire (no pun intended) and followed the instructions. Once her throat felt as if it were going to explode she spat it out like she was spitting off a balcony (and who hasn't done that?). The result was a massive fiery explosion on the other side of the cave that made both dragons shield their faces with their wings. When they looked again the target was little more than a pile of rock-dust.

"Very nice. And last but not least, you must learn to unleash your fire at its full power. You did this once before, when I first saw you. Try recreating the circumstances in your mind." With that, Adere flew away to a high up ledge to avoid being roasted.

_Recreate the circumstances…_ Shego closed her eyes and thought back to that day, how that loathsome creature had dared to TOUCH her Kimmie, let alone smash her against a rock. The feelings came back; her blood boiling, her mind clouded with anger, her body consumed with rage in the deadly form of fire. She gave a mighty roar as it exploded out of her.

Adere watched the blazing inferno emitting from Shego with pride, awe and a little bit of anxiety. Perhaps she should have flown up higher. Nevertheless, the flames soon die down leaving both dragons unscathed. She flew down to Shego once the ground no longer had a reddish tinge.

Shego panted slightly as she calmed down. _So tired…_ She dragged herself over to a crystal, sighing with relief as energy poured back into her.

"Congratulations, Shego. You have mastered the element of fire." When Shego looked at her teacher she could see the pride shining in her eyes. "Lesson's over, you have the rest of the day to yourself. Terra will summon you tomorrow at the usual time."

_The rest of the day to myself? Kim's not out of school for another two hours! What am I supposed to do until then?_

* * *

"Ok, great job guys!" Kim told the cheerleading squad. "See you next practice." She walked over to the door only to hear the sound of a motorcycle engine. She (and some of the curious cheerleaders) looked out to see someone sitting on a sleek black and green bike. The someone in question wore black jeans, a green shirt and a black leather jacket. They wore a black helmet but Kim could instantly recognise who the sexy figure belonged to. She'd fought it often enough.

"Need a ride, Princess?"

"You're back early. Nice bike."

"Didn't need to stay. And yes, this is my baby. Just stopped by my place to get this and some other stuff before heading back to yours. Figured I'd pick you up." Shego tossed Kim a helmet identical to her own.

"Thanks." Kim put it on and immediately noticed that it smelled like Shego. At least the visor was down so no one could see the stupid grin on her face. She tried not to blush too hard as she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, her hold loose and tentative.

Shego frowned. _Better fix that. _She took off at a very fast pace and turned out of the school carpark as tightly as she could. Kim's arms were now like a vice as she buried her face in Shego's shoulder blades, causing the villainess to grin. _That's more like it._

Kim pressed herself against Shego as much as possible, trying to convince herself that it was purely out of self-preservation. Not at all because having the thief this close always gave her a pleasant tingling sensation. _I suck at being convincing…_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; you've waited long enough for it.

Next chapter: Elements and aerial fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for ripping off Spyro but this would have been SO much harder to write if I didn't.

* * *

Shego had dared to hope that Monday's explosion of energy would be the last. Her hopes were dashed.

Terraemotus had made her do the same thing she did yesterday, but with earth. She decided to call this her Fury, named after a Spyro game she'd once played. Her earth fury cracked the earth beneath her feet and pulled up rocks from the floor, which were sent flying in every direction. Terraemotus was grateful he had flown up high.

Her electricity fury resembled her fire fury, only instead of scorching the rocks around her, it left little sparks running over them. Tonitrua received a bit of a shock when he touched the ground.

Her ice fury sent spears of ice everywhere and left a thick layer of snow on everything within a 10 metre radius of her (including poor Frigidus), much to the delight of the younger dragons. Shego had taken Kim there during her lunch break which had instantly reduced them both to nine year olds. The resulting snowball fight was epic.

Her air fury created four tornados that sucked up everything they could before flinging them back against the cave walls. Ventus later revealed he had once tried to dust the caves with this technique but had forgotten that everything sucked up gets spat back out. The dragons were not happy with him that day.

All of Shego's teachers had been so proud of her that she received a barrage of compliments that were bound to make her head swell. But with all the effort she put in, she deserved it.

* * *

Kim had gone through some trials of her own at school. Word had spread pretty fast that Kim Possible had left school on the back of a motorbike being driven by a sexy, leather clad woman of unknown identity. This put Kim in a bit of a pickle. She couldn't tell them WHO the woman was without alerting GJ. Besides, getting a ride home with a master criminal would be worse than saying nothing at all. So she answered everyone's questions (except Ron's) with 'oh, just a friend'.

The thing was, it would have been a lot more convincing had Shego not picked her up from school for the rest of the week.

Now rumours were circulating about Kim's mysterious new girlfriend. Some of the theories…

"I knew she was too much of a goody two-shoes. She's been screwing a biker chick the whole time!"

"I bet that girl picks her up so they can go have sex."

"I bet it's the woman she has a picture of in her locker." _Uh-oh. As long as they don't recognise her…_

And then there was the boy's point of view, which basically consisted of:

"Kim Possible and that sexy motorbike chick… damn that's hot!"

All of which Kim had to endure with a red face as she imagined those rumours being true. _I give up. My brain is a pervert. No point in fighting it._ Still, she didn't once ask Shego to stop. Strangely, it seemed that spending time with Shego was well worth the gossip.

* * *

Saturday came much too slowly for Kim and Shego, but eventually they were standing in the training room waiting for Certamine. Thankfully she did not keep them waiting long this time. She walked in wearing full battle armour and carrying a sack. Terraemotus followed her sans-armour dragging a much bigger sack.

"Hey guys. Shego, the bigger sack is yours and Kim's is the smaller one. Both of them opened their sacks to find glistening silver armour. They simply stood there, marvelling, until a nod from Certamine told them to put it on.

Kim wore a chain mail shirt and black pants made from a very strong (yet soft) material underneath armour plates for her torso, arms, legs and back. Her hands and feet were protected by tough, black gloves and black steel-toed boots. A black belt held a sheath for her sword. The outfit was completed by a helmet shaped to protect her face without completely covering it, so her eyesight and voice were unhampered and she could still breathe in fresh air.

Shego's armour mainly consisted of plates covering her torso, back, legs neck and halfway down her tail, though her wings were bare. The plates on her shoulders had handholds for Kim. Fastened on to the tip of her tail was a ring-like piece of metal with two blades sticking out of it to slice through enemies. Her helmet was similar in style to Kim's in the sense that it did nothing to hinder her senses. It had holes for her horns and eyes and covered the top of her snout but left the bottom free for biting.

Kim and Shego could not stop staring at each other. Kim was stunned by how intimidating Shego looked while Shego saw Kim as the definition of deadly beauty.

"One more surprise. Shego, turn into human form." Shego gave Certamine an odd look, but complied. She was amazed to discover that her armour morphed with her, giving her the same armour as Kim's, but with normal clothes instead of the pants, shirt, gloves and boots.

"Holy wow… how did you do this?" Certamine answered by giving her the missing pieces of her outfit.

"We're dragons; we are experts of the magical mojo." She said this with a cocky grin. "Put those on before turning into dragon form in case you change back mid-fight." Shego did so before morphing back into a dragon. "Now for your training. Kim, start getting used to the armour by smashing Terra's earth dummies. Shego, follow me." She then flew up to a ledge.

Kim withdrew her sword and began slashing at the pillars while Shego took off after Certamine. She found the purple dragon standing next to a pile of small rocks.

"I'm going to throw these rocks at you while you're in the air, and you have to stop them hitting you. Don't worry if you get hit, that armour is tough, it won't dent easily." She threw the first rock, which Shego hit back at her with the flat of her tail blade. The second she smacked out of the air with her paw. The third was cut in half by the tail blades. They continued for ten minutes before they ran out of rocks.

"Good work, now remove the tail blades. I'm going to fight you and I don't want my head sliced off." Certamine said as she removed her own blades. Once both sets were off, she launched at Shego without warning. Shego barely managed to block her. Soon they were both grappling while trying to stay airborne, occasionally breaking away and diving at each other. The fight lasted a good four hours, by which time Kim and Terraemotus had finished training and started watching and betting on the winner.

An observer could see the change in Shego as she learned from experience. She went from floundering in midair, clumsily blocking attacks to moving around with ease and going on the offensive. She made sure to not use her plasma; she wanted to win this on her own. Shego eventually feigned a swipe at Certamine's head, leaving her belly wide open. Certamine took the bait and lunged forward, only for Shego to give a huge flap, rise above the older dragon and tackle her to the ground, pinning her down.

"Looks like I win, Terra." Kim said triumphantly. "Look's like you'll be skipping through Tutus singing 'Barbie Girl' at the top of your lungs."

"Oh, crap." Terraemotus gulped. "I will never live this down…"

Shego finished with a mock-bite to Certamine's throat. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Good *pant* job, Shego."

"You *pant* tired *gasp*, old lady?"

"Shuddup *pant*, little whippersnapper." The two exhausted dragons simultaneously burst into hysterical laughter. Terraemotus and Kim looked on, grinning.

"I fear for their sanity." Terraemotus chuckled.

"What sanity would that be?" Kim joked back.

"Hey!" Shego and Certamine spoke in unison. They all cracked up laughing for a full five minutes before Certamine gathered herself.

"Anyway, congratulations Shego and Kim. You've passed advanced ass-kicking with flying colours. Your prize is that armour."

"Thanks Certamine. Shego and I will definitely put it to good use."

* * *

Kim relayed the day's events to her family at dinner as she did every day.

"… Shego won, of course. She was absolutely amazing in that fight…" Shego's face reddened slightly.

"Not just me, Pumpkin. I saw you out of the corner of my eye, you've mastered that sword. You didn't miss a single dummy and you never took a hit." It was Kim's turn to blush now." Sadly, Tim interrupted the moment.

"So you won the bet, Kim?"

"Yep!" Kim began to giggle uncontrollably so Shego picked up the slack.

"Gotta say, there are few things in life quite as entertaining as watching a huge, tough, deep-voiced dragon skipping like a little girl and belting out Barbie Girl." This sent her and Kim into hysterics once more. Even the others chuckled at the mental image. After a few hours of light conversation, Shego and Kim staggered off to bed, exhausted from both fighting and laughing.

That night, the dark dragon plagued Shego's dreams again. Even holding on to her defence against the darkness could not stave him off this time. It turned its head to face her and she saw its eyes. They were pitch black and cold, unforgiving. In the centre of each was swirling red, like the light from an underwater volcano breaking the surface, if the lava was the colour of blood. Those eyes conveyed more rage than any one being should contain, with fierce determination. These weren't eyes that threatened; these eyes **promised** pain and suffering. And they were focused on Shego.

* * *

Did I go too overboard with the eyes? I just felt that things were getting a bit too light hearted, what with Malum still at large.

Next chapter: Last flying lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, but I think an earthquake qualifies as an excuse. Had no house for a while and therefore no internet. I think I got withdrawal... Anyway, time for the last training session.

* * *

Was it Shego's imagination, or did Kim's bed seem suddenly uncomfortable. Kim herself was still there, so that wasn't the issue… this problem required further analysis. Shego opened her eyes.

"It lives!" Shego was greeted by Celer's snout in front of her face. It didn't take long for her to realise that her and Kim had been teleported to Tutus again. She groaned at the dragon's horrible timing. This woke Kim up.

"Sheeegooooo…" Kim moaned. "Too early…"

"You two aren't really morning people, are you?" Celer quipped.

"Crappy sleep." They replied simultaneously. Shego's dreams made for a fitful slumber, while Kim kept getting smacked by thrashing limbs.

_Jinx. You owe me a soda, Shego._

_Damn._

"That sucks. Still, you only have this last lesson to do. We'll never wake you up this early again. Now suit up."

* * *

About 10 minutes later they were all in their armour with Shego in dragon form.

"This last lesson is actually quite simple. All you have to do is show the same level of aerial proficiency as last time while wearing armour. I'll let you warm up a bit first, then we'll go through the same flight routine as normal." Certamine instructed. Shego looked amused.

"And by 'flight routine' you mean a game of tag?"

"Yes, but that doesn't sound nearly as cool. Now go, fly around!"

Having flown with armour just yesterday Shego pulled off her flying moves with relative ease. So, Celer decided to fly up to her and swat her tail.

"Catch me if you can!" Shego just grinned. _If she thinks a little armour is going to slow me down, she is sadly mistak- huh?_

Instead of flying in the middle and lower parts of the cave, Celer soared straight to the top, where long jagged rocks jutted form the ceiling.

_So much for same as last time… _Kim nodded from her back.

_I'll say. Shego?_

_Yeah?_

_Please don't kill us on the rocks._

_Thanks, Pumpkin. I was concerned for a bit, but your words of encouragement really helped boost my confidence._ Kim sighed.

_Hilarious. You know what I mean._

_Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful._

Shego followed Celer up and was stuck with the difficult task of catching her while dodging the stalactites. Ten minutes later they had gained no ground.

_We need a new plan. Before I tire myself out._

_Hey Shego, how about you focus of dodging the rocks and I'll tell where Celer is._

_That… could work. Good plan Kimmie, let's give it a shot!_ Kim barely managed to stamp down the butterflies in her stomach from Shego's praise.

With newfound confidence, Shego flew at full speed, weaving between stalactites like a hornet. Kim relayed the occasional instruction, such as _she's moved left_ or _she's doubling back!_ With this new system, they finally started to gain on Celer. Kim didn't need a psychic link to tell that Shego was excited about this new development (hell, she was too!), the feeling was coming off her in waves. Every time they got closer to the pale grey tail in front of them Shego grew more enthused.

Five minutes passed and Shego was a mere metre from victory.

_Come on…_ Shego stretched out a paw. _Just a bit more…_

Celer felt the tap on her tail and turned to face the cause, but Shego was too quick. As soon as her teacher was tagged, she thrust her hind legs out in front of her, let the momentum throw her at a rock and launched off it in the opposite direction, putting at least 15 metres distance between her and Celer.

Kim decided to keep an eye on they grey dragon, so she put her cheerleading balance to good use and spun around on Shego's back.

_Kim! What the hell are you doing?_

_Relax, Shego. I've still got the handholds. This way I can let you know if Celer's gaining on us._

…_Fine. But if you fall off and die, I am never speaking to you again._ Kim smiled at Shego's words and also her concern. She was surprised at just how adorable Shego could act while still retaining her Shegoness.

_Deal._

For twenty minutes Celer chased Shego and Kim without success. Just as she was about to call it quits, the three of them heard a rumble echo throughout the whole of Tutus. They stopped and descended until they reached solid ground.

"What was that?" Kim asked. Celer shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We train some of the young earth dragons in these caves, but we shouldn't hear it from here. That was more like someone shifting the cave structure itself."

"Why would someone do that?" Shego asked.

"They wouldn't, unless… oh no..."

"What?" Shego asked apprehensively. Before Celer could answer, Adere burst into the training room.

"Everyone underage, elderly or injured, go to the nursery! Everyone else, get ready to fight! The Tenebrae have found us! Repeat, THE TENEBRAE HAVE FOUND US!

* * *

A short chapter and a suspenseful ending, man I suck! I will make up for it with some action. I've felt that, for the last few chapters, Malum has been in the back of my mind going "Hello? Big Bad here… army of evil… feeling ignored…" So I threw him a bone and sent in his troops.

Next chapter: Fighting off the invaders!

If anyone is reading this from inside the quake zone, hoping you are safe and well. 3


	12. Chapter 12

Time for some much needed action! Malum's forces have arrived!

* * *

For a few moments, nobody spoke. Adere's announcement echoed off the training room walls as its true meaning sunk in the room's occupants.

Celer snarled and darted out of the room, headed for the entrance to Tutus. Kim and Shego moved to follow.

"Wait." Adere called. "We have more than enough fighters at the entrance. I want you two to guard the nursery. It's unlikely it'll be found, but it's unguarded, and I don't want to risk the lives of everyone in there."

They ran through a network of tunnels going deeper into Tutus until they reached an average sized cave with only one entrance. A cluster of different coloured eggs lay at the very back of the room, along with tiny dragons huddled together, still too young to understand what was happening, but feeling the atmosphere of tension. Surrounding them were very old looking dragons with thinned-out features, who were sleeping soundly. They in turn were surrounded by what seemed to be adolescent dragons, slightly bigger than ponies and busy looking after the little ones. None of them would be much help.

"Keep your eyes on the tunnel and do not let them past you. I'll go join the others, good luck." With those words, Adere left.

_Now what?_ Shego asked, sitting down.

_We wait._ Kim slumped against Shego to help her anxiety. The knowledge that she might be attacked was almost worse than being attacked; even Shego's presence couldn't calm her down. She just hoped she wouldn't get knocked unconscious this time…

* * *

Not even five minutes passed before Shego heard the faint sound of multiple feet running in their direction. She stood up immediately, startling Kim into doing the same. Kim didn't need to ask what was wrong; Shego's stony expression and tensed muscles said all she needed to know.

Suddenly the cave started shaking. Shego's eyes widened. _Damn._

_Please tell me that was just from the fighting…_

_Afraid not. The Tenebrae are attacking the walls. I can't use earth to fight them now, the cave's too fragile, and it might collapse._

_At least you've got your other elements, right?_

…_I guess… I just can't help but think they're doing this for a reason._

_Good point, they wouldn't risk caving themselves in without another purpose._

They soon caught sight of the Tenebrae in the tunnel in front of them. Shego instinctively sent an enormous jet of fire in their direction. _Ha! No escaping that._

Unfortunately, when the flames cleared, the Tenebrae were still there. The regular Tenebrae were hiding behind a big one, about twice their size, that glowed and burned from within. Before Kim and Shego even had the chance to look surprised it responded with a fire stream of its own, which Shego only just stopped with an earth wall. Thankfully, the cave stayed standing.

_It would have been nice if they'd told us that there were huge Tenebrae made of fire._

_Would have saved us some confusion, for sure. Shouldn't they have covered that in your training?_

Another tremor in the ground.

_Copycat. That thing's grabbed a boulder to hide behind_. Shego risked a glance over her earth barrier in time to stop a thrown fireball with a blast of water. It was like trench warfare without the trenches.

_What's the plan, then?_ Kim tried to sound optimistic.

_I don't know. My options are seriously limited here._

_How so?_

_I can't walk out there without being bombarded. Using earth is out of the question, it was risky enough making this barrier. Fire will only make that thing stronger. Air is useless if I can't get a clear shot. Same with ice, unless we just want a snowball fight. As for electricity, it can't be controlled, so I can't get it over there._

_Hmm… What if you could contain the electricity somehow?_

_Good idea, but I don't see how… Wait. I'm getting an idea... Kimmie, you are brilliant!_

Kim blushed faintly. _I am?_

_Yes! All I need to do is combine some elements._

Kim watched as Shego created a ball of ice in her paws. She then used a bit of fire to make a small hole in the top and hollow it out. Finally she covered the hole with her mouth and filled the ball with highly concentrated electricity before quickly sealing the hole with more ice. She repeated the process several times.

_Behold my new invention: the electricity bomb!_

_You know, that kinda sounded like Drakken. _Shego just growled at Kim's smirk.

Yet another fireball exploded into the earth wall in front of them, causing Shego to grin maliciously. _Let's see how they like it!_

She lobbed the first bomb over the wall and was rewarded with the sound of the thin ice breaking and the pained roars of the enemy. A second bomb followed the first, and another, until she felt the earth's vibrations tell her that the Tenebrae had hit the ground. _Let's get them!_

Kim jumped onto Shego's back, sword at the ready, and Shego jumped over the barrier. Still stunned from their electrocution, the Tenebrae stood no chance. A blast of ice soon immobilised the fire-Tenebrae, leaving the regular ones with no more protection. It was nothing like last time; Kim and Shego were ready for them with two week's training under their belts.

Kim moved like water, her motions were fluid and graceful, yet still fast enough to catch the Tenebrae off guard. She was as perfectly balanced as her sword, which may as well have been an extra long pointy arm the way she wielded it. She sliced into any available gap in the enemy's armour; feeling slightly disconcerted about how easily the blade travelled through them, as if they weren't entirely solid. She never even nicked Shego as she was so used to fighting on her.

Shego's moves were not as smooth as Kim's, but they were equally as effective. Her style was more erratic, biting the heads off some Tenebrae at one moment and lashing out with her tail the next moment. Her lack of smoothness was understandable; she had more body parts to control. However, all her moves were planned and powerful. Combined with the occasional elemental attack, she was untouchable.

At some point, Kim and Shego had assumed that the fire-Tenebrae was dead. They were sadly mistaken. A burst of flame temporarily blinded Shego with its light, forcing her to stop fighting. The next thing she knew, she had been tackled to the ground with a sword in her left side and Kim was no longer on her back. She couldn't contain the roar of pain at the blade that had found a gap in her armour.

_SHEGO! Are you ok?_

_I-I'll be fine…_ Shego kicked the huge Tenebrae off. _You ok?_

Kim began slashing at the suddenly taller foes barring her way to Shego, wincing at the dull pain in the shoulder she landed on. _I'm alright, hang in there, I'll be there soon!_

Shego reached down and yanked the sword out of her with her teeth, growling loudly to cover up the potential whimper. She wasted no time in delivering a furious head-butt to the fire-Tenebrae which drove it away from her. As it staggered, Shego summoned up the last of her energy and bombarded it with a volley of icicles, not ceasing fire until its internal flame guttered and died and it faded away.

Kim dispatched the last Tenebrae in time to see Shego sway and fall onto her right side. "Shego!" She bolted over to the downed dragon and pressed her hands over the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. It didn't work.

_Shego…_

_Kimmie… I'm tired…_

_No! You are NOT dying now! You can't! _Tears began rolling down Kim's face and her hands fell carelessly to the ground. Shego saw this and feebly shifted a paw to cover them, a tear leaking from her own eye at seeing her Kim so desperate. She was overwhelmed by how much the girl truly cared for her… and how the feeling was completely mutual.

Suddenly, the scale hung around Kim's neck (which she had not taken off since receiving) began to emit a soft glow. Kim didn't notice this until her own hands began doing the same thing. Her instincts took over, she didn't know what was happening, but she somehow knew that she **had** to put her hands on Shego's wound again. So she did.

The light intensified and both Kim and Shego felt energy draining from them, although the latter felt a gentle coolness on her side where there had previously been pain. Kim watched astounded as the wound began healing before her eyes, leaving nothing but a scar behind. That was the last thing she saw before she collapsed against the dragon's side and the exhausted pair fell asleep.

* * *

A review from Avenging Raven mentioned Kim possibly having some powers of her own, which was a very good idea. The magic may come from dragons but there's no reason why Kim can't wield some of it. So I've used her close connection to Shego (in more ways than one) as an excuse to give her some power.

Next chapter: an update on the sitch at Tutus and a new plan for dealing with Malum.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry again for taking so long, things have been a bit stressful lately.

Fear not, beloved readers, Kim and Shego are fine, as are their teachers. But clearly some answers are needed, and a new plan of attack.

* * *

The first thought in Kim's head once she had regained consciousness was that Shego was not there. Though her eyes were still closed, she frowned at this. In her sleep-hazed state, she was able to freely admit to herself that she rather liked waking up next to the thief, and would prefer it to stay that way. _Where did she go?_

Suddenly, Kim's memory came rushing back to her. The fighting… the Tenebrae… the **sword**… _Shego!_ Her eyes snapped open and darted frantically across the cave she was in.

The green dragon lay on the floor some metres away from her, still unconscious. Kim sprang to her feet, ignoring the mild dizziness from the sudden movement and her own tiredness, and made her way over to Shego, kneeling in front of her head. Shego's sword wound had been cleaned of the surrounding blood, revealing a scar that looked much older than it actually was.

"Did I really do that?" she murmured to herself.

_Looks like your family's got another Dr Possible. That'll cause some confusion._

"Shego!" Kim turned her gaze back to the dragon's head, the concern on in her eyes fading to relief. A bleary-eyed Shego stared back at her. "You're ok!"

"Thanks to you. Impressive power you got there, Princess."

"I'll say." Adere walked into the room. "Never heard of any healing powers in the dragon realm before. It looks as though you've got a power all your own."

"But I'm only human. How can I have any power?" Kim questioned.

"True. But you've had plenty of contact with one of the most powerful dragons that ever lived, plus you've been surrounded by energy crystals a lot. Not many humans could claim that. Not to mention you were pretty strong to begin with, in body and in will, so your power was bound to be something special."

"Hang on, how did you know I healed Shego?"

"That scar wasn't there before, and yet it looks aged. Dragon's cannot cure injuries, at least as far as I know, and you had your hands over her wound when I arrived. I guessed the rest. But I digress. Shego, can you walk? You were only out for a couple of hours; you may need more time to gather your strength."

"I got cut, I'm not an invalid." Shego's cocky grin kept those words from being harsh as she hauled herself to her feet… and staggered. Her vision blackened for a moment before slowing coming back into focus.

"Oh yeah. Picture of health." Kim deadpanned.

"...I just stood up too fast… Anyway! How did things go on your side, Adere?"

"Nice subject change. Actually, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, follow me." The fire dragon left the cave, Shego and Kim trailing behind her.

* * *

Moments later, the trio were standing in a cave not much bigger than the recovery cave they had been in before. With them were Terraemotus, Tonitrua, Frigidus, Ventus, Certamine and Celer.

"Are you two feeling better?" Terraemotus looked towards Shego and Kim.

"Yes, yes, we really were quite worried, what with the fainting and the blood and the crumbling cave and the-"

"What Tonitrua is trying to say is that you were in bad shape back there." Frigidus cut the excitable dragon off before he had a heart attack.

"You think he's bad now, you should have seen him when we found you. Ventus too."

"Like you weren't worried too, Certamine." Celer rolled her eyes at the warrior.

"Guys, relax. We're both fine, thanks to Kimmie here." Shego gave the girl an affectionate nudge with her wing, not even trying to hide the pride in her voice.

"I honestly don't know what happened back there. One minute we were fighting and the next…" Kim began recounting the battle between them and the Tenebrae.

"That's one useful power you've got there. Hopefully, you won't have to use it too often." Terraemotus said. "Now, you said the Tenebrae was made of fire?"

"Yep. Thanks for the heads up on that by the way." Shego teased.

"I didn't think Malum would go to such extremes on a simple scout mission. That thing you destroyed was not only made by Malum, it held power gifted from the dark dragon himself. Lots of power."

"He must have expended a lot of energy, making one of those for every scout team." Shego noted.

"Or maybe he already knew where we were. It's not like him to waste energy without good reason. But in that case, why send a scout team? Why not just send and army or come himself?" Adere mused.

"What if he only had a vague idea where we were? He wouldn't bother coming here until he had a definite location, but he could easily send out a few buffed up search teams to a smaller area." Kim piped up.

"That sounds about right. Good thinking, Kim." Terraemotus praised. "But it raises a concerning question: what do we do now?" We can pretty much guarantee that Malum knows where we are since his search party never made it back. It's only a matter of time before he tries to wipe us out once and for all. He's already severed the link between our world and the human's. Actually, if he had analysed the link, he could have seen the general area where the portals were being generated, leading him straight to us."

"Wait, so we can't go home?" Kim's eyes widened in mild panic. Shego looked anxious as well.

"The link can be reopened easily enough, but only if Malum is dead."

"So." Shego straightened up as her expression turned stony. "We kill him. We fight. But not on his terms. We won't wait for him to gather his army and slaughter everyone in Tutus. I say we attack before he gets the chance, that we go to the temple and take it back by force."

"Shego, that is the probably the riskiest and most foolish plan I have ever heard in my life. I wholeheartedly approve." Certamine grinned at her former student. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting mighty sick of hiding in these caves like a pathetic coward. Let's kick Malum's ass!" She stuck her paw out in front of her and it was quickly covered by Shego's, followed by Kim's hand.

"I'm in." Celer's paw joined the others.

"Me too." Ventus added his paw.

"Oh my, this is terribly exciting, finally fighting back after all these years and taking back the temple and-"

"He's in, as am I." Frigidus placed both of their paws on the pile.

"I am liking this plan." Adere joined the group, Terraemotus following suit.

"Remember, this will be a long and difficult fight. Malum is unlike anything you've ever faced." The earth dragon warned Shego.

"Don't worry Barbie Girl, Malum's going down!" The group laughed at her words, except for Terraemotus, who face-palmed with a long-suffering sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, Shego was lying in human form in a makeshift bed, Kim's body pressing comfortably into her side. They were wearing the same outfits they had arrived in but sans pants. After checking out each other's legs for about five minutes they went to bed to get some much needed sleep. They were both so busy staring that they failed to notice the other staring just as intently.

_Tomorrow should be interesting_. Shego thought to Kim as to not wake up the slumbering dragons.

_Battle to the death. Can't say I've done that before._

_If I fail… this whole world pays the price…_

_Hey. We will win this._ _We'll save the world and stop Malum for good._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Because I know you. I know that you're strong enough to beat this and I know that you won't give up. And you won't be alone; all the dragons in Tutus are willing to defend you to the last… and so am I._ Kim looked right into Shego's eyes as she said this, meaning every word. Shego wrapped her arms around the teen hero and pulled her close.

_Thank you, Kim._

No more words were exchanged that night, no more were needed.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter despite its lateness.

Next chapter: Training is over; it's time to head for the temple!


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah… about the whole not-updating-for-a-million-years thing… my bad…

Anyway! I'd say they're not quite a couple yet but they might as well be for all the not-so-subtle hints they've been dropping. All that remains is for them to say it!

* * *

Kim gazed at the scenery below her from atop a flying Shego. She had already seen some of this view from her and Shego's mind-link but seeing it for herself was a different thing entirely.

She was not alone in admiring the natural beauty of the world outside Tutus. The army of dragons flying with her had not had this freedom in years and were enjoying it greatly. However, the mood was somewhat broken by the sense of impending doom as they neared the temple; the lair of Malum. Well, that and something Shego had just said.

_No._

_Kimmie, let me explai-_

_No._

_I can't take you with me._

_Well I can't let you fight Malum alone!_

_It was always going to end this way. Besides, the others need you more, they're not as strong as I am and they'll need healing._

_Oh, and I suppose you'll be fine. It's not as you're fighting the most evil and powerful dragon in existence or anything…_

_But-_ Shego was not liking her chances of winning this argument.

_No, no, a thousand times no! What if he's not alone? What if he has Tenebrae backing him up? You'll die, that's what!_ Kim's tone was angry but in truth she was terrified.

_Ok, how about this. You stand guard outside the temple and make sure no Tenebrae get in. You'll be helping me and you'll be close enough to heal me should things go wrong._

…_Fine. But if you don't make it out alive, I am never speaking to you again._

_Deal._

* * *

As expected, Malum's army was lying in wait. It looked like a seething black mass with bits of metal thrown in. They easily outnumbered the dragons.

"Ready?" Terraemotus's voice called out to the others, making them brace themselves for battle. They awaited the order in suspenseful silence. This is what they had waited years to do, what they had dreamed of doing, seconds away from becoming reality.

The green dragon let out a ferocious war cry, quickly echoed by the dragon army behind him. The combined roar of hundreds of dragons pierced the quiet and resonated throughout the land, giving voice to their confidence.

All earth dragons plummeted to the ground simultaneously, creating enough shockwaves to knock the Tenebrae off their feet. This was quickly followed by the air dragons stirring up dust with multiple gusts of wind, blinding the enemy and throwing them around like dead leaves. The rest of the elemental dragons rained down ice shards, lightning strikes and fire bombs on them. The enemy was left stunned and disoriented, with more than a few dead.

"Attack!" The command came from Certamine and was obeyed. All previously airborne dragons fell upon the Tenebrae ranks in a frenzy of teeth and claws. They bit and sliced their way through shadow and metal alike, the prospect of freedom giving them strength. Numbers did not matter to them, they fought to win.

* * *

Kim and Shego, surprisingly, were not among the fighters. They had snuck around the enemy under the cover of the dust cloud. Now they made their way up a cliff-face, towards the temple perched at the top. They were well out of view of the Tenebrae, but they thought it would be best not to fly, just in case.

_You think he's up there?_

_I know he is. He's waiting for me._

_So… this whole 'element of surprise' thing was a complete waste of time?_

_Not entirely, it helped us bypass the Tenebrae, right? Besides, there was never any chance of fooling Malum._

_How do you know? I didn't think there was anyone you couldn't sneak up on._

_It sounds weird but… his eyes told me. _Sensing some confusion from Kim, she decided to elaborate. _He's been visiting my nightmares._

_What? Shego, why didn't you say anything?_

_There was nothing that anyone could do, so why mention it?_ It was then that Kim remembered that Shego was not used to showing weakness, it would take a while for her to open up._ Anyway, he's been in my head and he knows what I'm most likely to do. Just like I'll know he'll be waiting at the temple. And here we are…_

Shego clambered over the lip of the cliff, Kim in tow. As expected, a group of Tenebrae guards were lying in wait, but these were easily dispatched. They entered the temple, taking a few moments to gawk at its splendour. Even coated in the thick layer of dust that came from years of disuse, it was truly marvellous. There were no doors as such, but instead great archways big enough to accommodate even the largest dragons. These arches were flanked by golden columns on each side, some bearing luxurious red curtains (_probably for privacy_, Shego guessed). Unlit torches lined the walls. The walls and floor were stone but, unlike Tutus, these were polished to an almost marble-like smoothness. One could tell that the stone was originally a warm, sandy colour, but now it was covered in a dull grey film. This place would have once had a warm and friendly atmosphere, whereas now it looked cold and forbidding, and a little bit creepy. As they progressed further down the temple hall, Shego looked back to see that her footprints had been left in the dust.

_It's disgusting._

_Huh?_

_All that effort to take this place, all those lives lost… and he's just left it to rot._ Kim scowled as she glanced at the neglected home of the dragons.

_He's evil. He doesn't care about home, family or beauty such as this, all he cares about is destruction. Of this world and ours._

_I wonder if Ferox knew this would happen. I wonder if there is even any trace of Ferox left._

_From what we've heard, it's not likely. Who knows what he'd think of all this._

They climbed up the sets of large spiral stairs until they reached the fifth floor, the last one before reaching the roof. However, their progress was halted by the sounds of battle entering through the balcony doorway. They decided to check on the others, only to find that disaster had struck them.

There were dozens of Tenebrae sneaking around the side of the mountain the temple was on, the same kind as the one that had stabbed Shego. The other dragons kept fighting the smaller ones, unaware of the danger, as one of the new creatures grabbed a boulder and sent it flying towards the head of…

"TERRA!" Both of the girls cried out simultaneously and Kim subconsciously thrust her arm out towards the dragon. A surge of energy passed through her and a white barrier materialised in front of Terraemotus, causing the boulder to bounce harmlessly away from him. He started in surprise and glanced towards the temple, spotting Kim and Shego looking equally stunned. He made a mental note to thank them later and began focusing his attacks on the Tenebrae who ambushed him.

"There's too many of them, they just keep coming." Kim muttered to Shego, knowing full well how strong these things were.

"Maybe this thing could help." Shego nodded in the direction of what appeared to be a large golden gun.

"Hmm… this should be fun…" Kim gave a devilish smirk as she grabbed the handles of the machine, rotating it towards the enemy.

Shego stared at Kim, more than a little concerned. "I think I'm a bad influence on you." _Is it weird that I think she looks cute when she's insane?_ She blinked at Kim's maniacal glee once more before walking over to the side of the mountain where the most Tenebrae were coming from and bombarding them from above with the power of the elements. Between the elemental assault and the hail of gunfire the reinforcements were eliminated in a matter of minutes.

"And I was just getting started…" Shego gave a mock-wistful sigh.

"I think it's safe to say our cover is sufficiently blown."

"That's the least of our worries." Shego's grin had faded to be replaced by a look of grim determination as she looked towards the staircase that would lead her to the roof, and to Malum. "Stay here and guard the entrance."

"Alright. But if you get injured, hell, if you even get bruised, promise me you'll call for me."

"I promise. Except about the bruise thing, I can probably walk that off."

Kim smiled despite herself and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. "Be careful."

Shego snaked her neck around Kim and nuzzled her shoulder. "You too Kimmie."

After what seemed like too little time, they separated. Shego's expression turned from tender to stony as she walked up the stairs. She soon found herself standing on a roof. Closely packed stone pillars cut her off from the outside world. She was alone here; alone save for the nightmarish creature that plagued her dreams.

"Shego…" He had no single voice, but several voices. All of which belonged to the same spiteful dragons that had poured their beings into the Potestatem Crystal all those years ago, harsh and twisted by hatred and malice. Hearing her name spoken with that evil conglomeration of voices made Shego shudder inwardly. "At last we meet."

"Malum."

* * *

I do love a good cliff-hanger. Hopefully I will update faster next time since the holidays are coming up. Yet they still seem so far away… I hate last-minute assessments! And they are ALWAYS all on the same week. It's bloody annoying is what it is. Ah, well. Enough with the ranting.

Sorry if I got a bit carried away with the temple description. This is what Classical Studies has done to me.

Next chapter: In case I didn't make it clear enough, the final battle shall commence!


	15. Chapter 15

I love holidays. I'd love them more if teachers didn't give us a mountain of work on them but sleeping in is definitely a plus. Anywho, let's get down to the final battle.

* * *

The two most powerful creatures in the universe circled each other, one smirking and the other wary. Usually, Shego loved engaging in witty banter, but the severity of the current situation made her hold her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to be caught off guard, so she waited for Malum to make the first move and sure enough, he rose to the occasion.

Malum sent a huge jet of flame hurtling towards Shego, which she only just managed to dodge by tucking in her wings to her sides and rolling to the left. Before she even got back onto her feet, she willed a stone pillar to break from its ranks with a loud crack and attack Malum, who tossed it aside with his mind before retaliating with ice shards. Shego melted these into harmless globs of water and sent them back at Malum, following up with a lightning strike. The conductivity of the water ensured that the electricity hit the dark dragon. But Malum simply brushed it off and continued his onslaught. A few minutes passed of elemental exchange, the dragons never once coming into contact, until Malum suddenly surged forward and landed a scratch on Shego's jaw. Shego snarled and jerked away, swiping at his face with her claws and nicking his ear.

"Enough playing." Malum growled.

Hand-to-hand combat with Malum was a lot harder than her fights with Certamine, as Shego soon discovered. He moved faster, his hits were more powerful and he had far more skill. Of course, the same could be said for Shego herself, but his experience vastly outmatched her own. She feigned a claw swipe before spinning swiftly to strike him with her tail, only for it to pass through air, and found herself on the receiving end of a powerful head-butt. She twisted to avoid the horns, but could not evade the blow, which sent her crashing into the wall of pillars. Her vision wavered, but came back into focus in time for her to dodge another fire blast by launching up into the air. Malum followed suit, ploughing into Shego and scratching furiously. The two spent a few minutes in flight; grappling madly, breaking apart and slamming back into each other to repeat the process. Eventually their wings grew tired and they took the fight back onto the roof. By this time, Shego's breathing was laboured, whereas Malum kept his air of unaffected arrogance. Shego glared and lunged for him again.

* * *

On the stairs, Kim was dispatching some Tenebrae attempting to aid their master. There seemed to be a never-ending supply of them pouring out from the set of stairs that Kim was not guarding. Not that this provided much challenge.

Kim sliced through the thin gap between a Tenebrae's torso armour and its helmet, effectively killing it. _32._ It felt as easy as target practice, these were minor grunts at best and they had to bottle-neck to reach Kim on the staircase. She soon found that decapitation was the easiest method of killing Tenebrae. She was feeling pretty confident at this stage and had even taken to taunting her enemies.

"You are a disappointment. A big disappointment." Kim had lopped the head off the last Tenebrae and watched it fade into nothing, its armour clattering to the floor._ 37._

Suddenly, the air around Kim dropped drastically in temperature, so she cautiously stepped out from the stairwell to investigate the cause. _Oh crap._

Standing in front of her was one of the über-Tenebrae that had so brutally wounded Shego, only this was an ice version. She raised her sword only to have it knocked out of her hands by an ice blast and frozen to the wall. She didn't bother trying to free it; she couldn't afford to turn her back to the creature and one glance told her the ice was too thick to break. _Looks like its back to the basics._ Kim scanned the room for anything useful for defeating this monstrosity and was soon struck by an idea.

Kim charged the Tenebrae but did not move to attack. It responded by swinging its huge arms at her, which she gracefully dodged. The Tenebrae grew frustrated by its target dancing out of reach and followed her, forgetting its ice powers from sheer rage and not noticing that they were headed for the balcony. Its attacks were getting increasingly sloppy but Kim made no move to take advantage of this, she just kept backing up until she felt her back hit the rough stone fence of the balcony. _Just a little closer…_

The Tenebrae stepped forward, thinking it finally had the girl cornered, and raised its fist to deliver a crushing blow. But Kim had planned this, she jumped onto the fence behind her, making the Tenebrae miss, and flipped over its head while it was off balanced. Once she was behind it and level with its head she struck out with a powerful two-legged donkey kick, knocking the unstable beast over the edge of the balcony. She watched it fall down the cliff-face and smash against the rocks below before evaporating like all the others.

Panting and grinning triumphantly, she turned her attention back to her sword. Sadly, it did not look like the ice was going to melt anytime soon, but at least the reinforcements had stopped coming, so she didn't really need it.

Her feeling of pride was interrupted by an all-to-familiar roar resonating throughout the temple. It sounded pained…

"Shego," Kim murmured, concern etched on her face. Forgetting her deal with the thief, she bolted up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

Shego roared in agony as she felt a mouth full of sharp teeth clamp onto her left wing and attempt to rip it away from her body. She manoeuvred her head past Malum's swiping paws and latched on to his wing in response. The unexpected pain made him loosen his grip, allowing Shego to wrench her wing free and push away from him, panting heavily. She was tiring and she knew it. She had managed to wear him down too, but it wasn't enough. _He's too strong…_

Shego heard footsteps approaching, and turned to face the stairs. _Kim?_

Her distraction cost her greatly. Malum came crashing into her with enough force to send her flying towards Kim. Panicked, she turned back into human form so she didn't crush Kim too badly, but the teen hero still got the wind knocked out her. Malum looked at the small figures in front of him and laughed contemptuously. The girls took this opportunity to talk.

"You don't even listen to me at all, do you Princess?"

"Look who's talking. I didn't hear you call me about that." Kim nodded at one of Shego's cuts. "Or that. Or that one, or that one…"

"Yeah, yeah, so I got a few scrapes. I'm fine, really." A blatant lie, but Shego didn't feel the need to worry Kim further. "How about you?"

"Way better than you."

Malum finished his evil laughter and began to speak. "This is my greatest threat? The rest of the dragons are putting their faith in **this?** Give it up. You may have given some power by those pathetic cowards, but it changes nothing. You're still just a human, while I am the most powerful dragon this world has ever known. Every move you know, I have perfected. Every element you use, I have mastered. You could never defeat me!" His eyes blazed as he shot a lightning bolt at the two humans.

_No!_ Shego used what remained of her energy too throw herself in front of Kim, shielding her from the hit. Pain exploded in every nerve in her body for what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds. She collapsed once it subsided and was caught by a distraught Kim.

"Shego?" Shego tried to reply, but her throat was too dry. "No… you can't die! Shego! You can't die on me now! Please…" Kim tried healing Shego, but the damage was too extensive. Tears rolled freely down Kim's face. The sight caused Shego to shed a few tears of her own.

_I'm sorry Kim. I failed…_

_Don't say that! It's not over! It can't be over because… because I… Oh to hell with it!_

Kim pulled Shego's face towards her own and pressed their lips together. Shego kissed back with renewed energy that seemed to come from nowhere. Both of them were overwhelmed with utter joy, neither of them paying any attention to their surroundings. So it stands to reason that they did not notice the green glow emitting from Shego, nor the white glow from Kim. They also did not hear the agonized screams of Malum, stuck as they were in their own little world.

* * *

Both the dragons and the Tenebrae below ceased their fighting to gaze at two interlocking balls of light, which rapidly expanded until they engulfed both the temple and the battlefield. The dragons could only stare, dumbstruck, as the white light healed their wounds and shielded them from the green light, which obliterated every last Tenebrae there. The sound of Malum's screams reached them from the temple, bringing smiles to their faces. The days of fear and hiding were over at long last.

* * *

Perhaps I should find some crackers to go with all this CHEESE! :D

I will be writing one more chapter, and then this story will be over. My first fic is almost complete.


	16. Chapter 16

It's hard to believe it's been almost a year since I started this. And now to end my first fanfic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it would have taken me twice as long without your motivation.

* * *

Two months later:

"Ok guys, great work! See you next week at practice," Kim called out to her fellow cheerleaders. She then turned to the exit of the school gym to face the leather-clad woman she knew would be waiting and watching. Shego leaned against the doorway, a helmet tucked under each arm and a smirk on her face. Not a mocking smirk, but a warm one, if slightly mischievous.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that skirt? You should wear it more often," Shego said as she threw a helmet to an approaching Kim.

"Sure, if you don't mind every creeper and his dog enjoying the view as well." Shego's grin dropped.

"… On second thoughts, I feel a change in your uniform is needed. You move just as well in pants anyway." Kim giggled at her protective girlfriend before giving her a placating kiss. The moment was somewhat interrupted by the beeping of the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken. He's picked an underground lair this time, directly under the Middleton Mall."

"Huh. I remember when Drakken's plans actually concerned me. The times they are a-changing," Kim quipped. Shego winced slightly.

"Ugh. Don't say that, you sound old."

"Umm, guys? Drakken? Evil plan?" Wade turned the girls' attention back to the matter at hand. "Do you need transport?"

"Nah, we got it covered. Let's see if Stoppable's gotten any better at balancing on my handlebars."

* * *

One alarmingly unsteady three-person motorbike ride later, Kim, Shego and Ron (and, of course, Rufus) were standing outside the mall. Shego was kneeling with her hand pressed to the ground. Without warning, she created a large hole in the dirt, which she jumped into, followed by Kim and Ron. Needless to say, the blue mad scientist in the chasm below was very surprised to see them.

"Shego? What's going on? Why are you with them?"

"Sorry Dr D, I'm afraid I've resigned. Had a better offer." Shego snuck an arm around Kim's waist to prove her point.

"You mean… I can't believe it… You joined the good guys?" Shego face-palmed at his obliviousness, sighed, and decided to simply move on.

"Kimmie here gave GJ a choice. They could wipe my criminal record, making me a free woman, and I would join Team Possible. Or they could refuse, and Kim would join me. It didn't take them long to decide. How about you just surrender now? It's the two best fighters in the world and monkey-boy over there versus you."

"Never! You're too late anyway! Once this machine charges up-"

"You mean the one that Rufus just dismantled while we were talking?" Kim raised an eyebrow and grinned, looking a lot like Shego in that moment. The rodent in question poked his head out of a gap in the large machine's plating, severed cables in his mouth. Drakken broke out into a cold sweat.

"… Is it too late to surrender now?"

* * *

When Kim's parents first heard about their relationship, they let Shego stay with them on the condition that Shego had the guest room. However, after three sleepless nights for the girls, that rule was lifted. But no 'funny business' was to be tolerated (in the words of James Possible himself) under their roof. Fortunately, they did not question the unusually high number of 'missions' they'd been receiving, some lasting the entire night. As such, Shego became a member of the family. Jim and Tim even took to calling the pair Kigo, saying that since they were always together there was no point in addressing them separately. The irony of their statement was lost on them.

That evening they were finishing off Kim's homework in their room when Kim realised that it had been a while since they'd visited their scaly friends.

"Want to go visit the Temple?" she asked Shego casually.

"Sure, we haven't been there for a couple of weeks." Kim grabbed a notepad and wrote 'off to another world, will be back before 11'.

"You can do this alone, right?" Kim asked tentatively.

"Your confidence is so reassuring. I can handle it." And with that, Shego transported them to the dragon world.

* * *

The two reappeared moments later at the door to the Temple. It had cleaned up nice; the cracks were repaired, the dust was gone and the last rays of daylight streaming in through the windows gave the place a golden glow. Now that it had been returned to its former glory, the temple became the Temple, as it had been before Malum's reign. Kim and Shego heard a deep rumbling voice emitting from the top of the Temple and decided to go say hi to their green friend. They flew up just in time to hear Terraemotus finish off a lesson he was teaching the hatchlings.

"… and that's when we were hit by the white and green energy, effectively winning the war for us."

"What happened to Shego and Kim?" a small blue dragon asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"We found them lying unconscious together, in the exact spot you're sitting now." The hatchling gasped and stared at the ground with a sort of reverence. It was at this moment Terraemotus took notice of his two new arrivals.

"Alright, that's enough for today." A chorus of disappointed groans answered him. "It's almost time for dinner after all." This persuaded the little ones to leave, albeit grudgingly. Once they had all filed out down the stairs, Terraemotus turned to Kim and Shego, who had stepped out from behind a pillar. It's good to see you again. I see you've mastered that teleportation technique."

"Likewise," Kim replied.

"So, you're a history teacher now? As if earth wasn't enough." Shego grinned at her teacher turned friend.

"Just for today. Your other former teachers were busy, and we know the legend best."

"Legend? We're legendary?" Kim sounded surprised, whereas Shego looked as if she expected this all along.

"Of course! Why do you think we haven't cleaned up this mess?" Adere came up the stairs to greet them and gestured at the broken pillars, scorch marks and cracked stone around them. "It's being preserved as the site where 'the legendary Shego and Kim took down Malum and his army in one fell swoop'. As if we didn't do anything!" Adere tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't keep the mirth out of her voice. "I swear one day we'll walk out here and there'll be a great golden statue of you two in heroic poses." She followed this statement up with a dramatic pose of her own, complete with mock-serious face, which sent the other girls into hysterics and Terraemotus into barely controlled chuckles.

"We should come here more often Pumpkin, I feel like a god here!"

"Your ego doesn't need any more stroking. I don't want you turning into Mego," Kim teased playfully. Shego shuddered.

"Ugh. You don't have to worry about **that**. But as for the stroking…" Shego gave Kim a devilish smirk, to which Kim responded with one of her own. They remained like that for a while until the group's only male cleared his throat awkwardly and looked to the side, while Adere just laughed. Kim blushed and looked apologetic.

"Sorry Terra. What were we talking about?"

The four talked and joked until the last traces of light disappeared from the sky, when it was time for Kim and Shego to go home.

* * *

At 11pm exactly, Anne Possible opened the door to Kim and Shego's room to see if they had in fact made it home on time. She was greeted with the sight of a lump in the bed, a sight she was well accustomed to by now. Those two were so close that it looked like a singular form under the covers. _Kigo_, Anne thought with a smile. She closed the door quietly. Four months ago, if someone had told her that her daughter would fall for one of the world's most wanted criminals, and that she would be happy about it, she would have examined them for brain injury and had them committed. Now the attraction seemed so blatantly obvious that she couldn't believe nobody had noticed it before. Facing off, they were good. Temporarily teaming up, they were great. But when they were united fully and completely, they were unstoppable.

* * *

You have no idea how long it took me to come up with that ending line. I had to at least try to give it a strong ending, even at the risk of fluff overdose.

So, tell me what you all think, I am addicted to your feedback. :)


End file.
